Métamorphose
by yashiro-san
Summary: Devenir le sexe opposé, tout le monde y a déjà pensé. Mais Tôshirô Hitsugaya était bien loin de se douter qu'il en serait la malheureuse victime et ce que cela entraînerai.
1. Prélude

Auteur : Yashiro-san

Fandom : Bleach

Disclaimer : Les personnages, à part mon OC, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Couple : IchiHitsu

Genre : Famille, romance, humour

Rating : K+

résumé : Devenir le sexe opposé, tout le monde y a déjà pensé. Mais Tôshirô Hitsugaya était bien loin de se douter qu'il en serait la malheureuse victime et ce que cela entraînerai.

Note : Cette fanfiction se déroule après l'épisode Kugo Ginjo.

* * *

Mon OC, Okami Yashiro, va apparaître. Je vais donc légèrement la décrire pour que vous ne vous y perdiez pas!

Donc, Okami Yashiro est l'actuelle capitaine de la 5ème division. Elle à le même âge qu'Hitsugaya, ce qui fait d'elle le second plus jeune capitaine. Elle fût envoyée dans le monde des humains, lors de l'attaque des arrancars, faisant ainsi connaissance avec l'équipe Hitsugaya. Elle y avait été envoyée par son capitaine de l'époque, Shunsui Kyoraku, elle était son troisième siège. C'est de retour à Soul Society qu'elle devient capitaine. Elle est ce que j'appelle un '' Okami-denshi'' un homme loup, elle peut en devenir un quand elle le désir.

Elle est très proche d'Hitsugaya, de par son apparence: elle fait approximativement la taille du capitaine, elle a de longs cheveux blancs lisses et des yeux vairons, bleu et violet. Et de par ses pouvoirs: elle possède le dragon de lumière ainsi qu'une déesse louve maîtrisant le vent. Les pouvoirs de son dragon sont compatibles avec ceux d'Hyorinmaru, de ce fait les deux blancs son amis et partenaires. (Pour plus d'informations sur elle n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fiction ''Perdre'' où elle est le personnage principal, avec Hitsugaya. Où ma série de drabble ''une vie de loup au Seireitei''.)

Voilà ce que je peux dire sur elle. Elle ne va pas beaucoup apparaître mais il me semblait important de la décrire pour comprendre un peu sa relation avec Hitsugaya.

Sur ces mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise ! Merci de lire ma fanfiction ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Je suis une FILLE !

Métamorphose :

Personnages : O.C, T. Hitsugaya, K. Ichigo

Genre : Famille, romance, humour

Devenir le sexe opposé, tout le monde y a déjà pensé. Mais Tôshirô Hitsugaya était bien loin de se douter qu'il en serait la malheureuse victime et ce que cela entrainerai.

Note : Cette fanfiction se déroule après l'épisode Kugo Ginjo.

Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture à tous !

\- Ho taicho ! Vous être trop mignonne ! Sautilla Matsumoto.

\- La ferme ! Gronda le…la capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur ! S'exclama Hinamori.

De son côté le capitaine de la 10ème division ou plutôt la capitaine grogna en tapant du pied et le fou rire de son amie, capitaine de la 5ème division, n'arrangeai rien. Il faut dire que la situation actuelle était des plus inhabituelles. Au milieu du bureau du capitaine de la 10 division se trouvait une Matsumoto hystérique, une Hinamori des étoiles plein les yeux, une capitaine qui retenait difficilement un fou rire interminable, et, au centre de cette scène se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés, flottant dans des vêtements un peu trop larges pour elle. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par une simple visite à la 12ème division…

Une heure plus tôt 

Les capitaines des divisions 5 et 10 se rendaient au bureau de développement technique pour faire part à leur collègue d'un évènement inhabituel, dont-ils avaient été témoins lors d'une mission dans le monde des humains. Mais sur le chemin, en zigzagant entre des piles de bizarreries tenant difficilement en équilibre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le capitaine Hitsugaya fut la malheureuse victime de la chute d'un flacon, d'une couleur insolite, qui tomba sur lui, déversant tout son contenu sur le pauvre capitaine. Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait hurlé au scandale avant de rire d'une façon bien peu rassurante.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cette chose est censée me faire ? Avait demandé Hitsugaya, inquiet d'être la victime des expériences de ce fou de Mayuri.

\- Allez savoir ! Avait simplement répondu le capitaine avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

C'est ainsi qu'après être rentré à la 10ème division, avec son amie, le capitaine avait commencé à souffrir de vertige et de bouffées de chaleur, avant de perdre connaissance. Matsumoto et Yashiro s'étaient immédiatement inquiétées et l'avaient veillé à tour de rôle. Et ce avec l'aide d'Hinamori qui était, à la base, venue rechercher sa capitaine.

C'est après quelques heures, quand le capitaine s'éveilla, que celui-ci constata l'ampleur des dégâts… Il était devenu… une…une FILLE !

Moment présent

\- Arrêtez de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Gronda la petite capitaine, d'une voix qu'elle aurai souhaité grave.

\- Désolée Shiro-chan, mais là… ! Pouffa Hinamori.

\- Au moins maintenant on peut dire que ce surnom vous va comme un gant ! Rit Matsumoto, entrainant un fou rire interminable chez les deux vice-capitaines.

La seule qui arrivait à peu près à se retenir était Yashiro. Hitsugaya pouvait toujours constater un léger tremblement de ses épaules mais elle tentait déjà de se calmer, c'était assez rassurant en soi…

\- On devrait… peut être retourner à la 12ème division pour arranger ça, non ? Proposa la capitaine de la 5ème.

\- Tu as vu le sourire de Kurotsuchi la dernière fois ? Il aura plus envie de m'utiliser comme cobaye plutôt que de me donner un remède !

\- C'est vrai mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, Urahara peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est pire ou mieux avec lui !

\- Fait comme tu veux, mais tu resteras comme ça un moment alors. On ne sait même pas si l'effet va se dissiper ou non.

La capitaine paru réfléchir, effectivement il n'y avait gère d'options et à choisir il préférait avoir l'aide d'Urahara plutôt que celle de Kurotsuchi. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas si ses pouvoirs étaient affectés ou non, et il ne voulait pas vraiment que ses hommes le voient comme ça.

\- Vendu, on va chez Urahara.

\- Bien ! Sourit son amie. On va d'abord expliquer la situation au commandant alors.

D'un commun accord les quatre shinigami se rendirent à la 1ère division, dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils expliquèrent le problème à Yamamoto, qui accepta que les deux capitaines se rendent dans le monde des humains. Le temps qu'Hitsugaya retrouve son état normal. Les deux vice-capitaines devaient rester pour veiller sur leur division le temps de l'absence de leurs supérieurs.

Une fois dans le dangai le, enfin la, capitaine de la 10ème division demanda à son amie où ils allaient loger le temps de leur présence dans le monde réel.

\- Je ne sais pas, Urahara je ne préfère pas, Orihime n'est pas une option j'imagine, fit-elle en voyant l'air dégoûté de son amie en repensant aux plats infect que leurs avaient préparés la rousse. Peut être Ichigo ?

\- Kurosaki ? Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Je trouve que c'est la meilleure option.

\- Il va se foutre de moi ! Je ne veux pas subir ses moqueries, il est déjà assez irritant comme ça !

\- Il suffit de ne pas lui dire qui tu es. Proposa la blanche.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien… Tu es sans conteste la même personne mais il suffit de dire que tu es la jumelle du capitaine Hitsugaya et le tour est joué ! Après tout il ne sait pas si tu as des frères et sœur, pas vrai ? En plus il a deux sœurs, il ne pourra pas être horrible avec toi, avec moi il ne l'était pas. Sourit-elle.

\- Permet moi d'être septique quand même…

\- Mais non et puis je ne vois pas d'autres solutions et je ne veux pas dormir dehors pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

\- Hé non ! Fait juste un effort pour qu'il ne remarque pas qui tu es. Rit-elle.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Râla la deuxième blanche, vexée.

Un peu plus tard le duo arriva chez Urahara, celui-ci failli s'étrangler de rire avant de reprendre contenance et de promettre d'aider le capitaine, plus gêné que jamais. Il leur donna leurs gigai Yashiro était vêtue d'un large pull en laine rouge, laissant apparaitre ses épaules, aux manches longues, et descendant jusqu'aux hanches. Les bords étaient en laine pourpre plus épaisse. En bas elle avait une jupe noire et des collants bruns foncés. Enfin elle portait des converses montantes noires, le tout surmonté de l'écharpe rouge dont elle ne se séparait jamais. De son côté son amie portait un t-shirt blanc cassé avec une veste en laine turquoise, un short en jean foncé et des collants bruns-noirs. Le tout accompagné d'une écharpe turquoise et de bottes montantes brunes à lacet. Enfin ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute, maintenue par un ruban ciel.

\- Je suis obligé de porter ça ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose de plus…masculin ?

\- Surement mais je trouve que ça te va très bien ! De toute façon c'est trop tard pour changer. Sourit la louve devant l'air embarrassé de sa coéquipière. D'ailleurs tu vas devoir faire attention à ce que tu dis et fait, donc même si Ichigo t'appelle par ton prénom ne le reprend pas, sinon tout est fichu !

\- Ça je l'avais comprit tout seul !

\- Non, toute seule. Rectifia-t-elle avec un rire, attention à ce que tu dis !

\- Ça va ! Se vexa la capitaine.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent peu de temps après à la clinique Kurosaki, c'est sans entrain que le capitaine de la 10ème division suivi sa partenaire. La jeune okami-denshi toqua à la porte d'entrée et ce fut un Ichigo surprit qui leur ouvrit.

\- Yashiro-chan ? Que viens-tu faire ici toute seule ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis la pour une mission, en quelque sorte. Et je ne suis pas toute seule. Sourit-elle en désignant son amie qui se cachait derrière elle, soudain intimidée.

\- Qui est-ce ? La plus jeune donna un coup de coude à sa partenaire pour l'inciter à se présenter, celle-ci grogna mais se présenta les yeux baissés et les joues rougies par la gêne.

\- Je…Je suis Hitsugaya Tsukishiro, enchantée !

\- Hi…Hitsugaya ?! S'exclama le roux, incrédule.

* * *

Les trois shinigamis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, regardant toujours la jeune fille aux yeux turquoise d'un air ébahi, sous les rires silencieux de la 5ème capitaine.

De son côté Hitsugaya ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne s'aurait pas dire si c'était le fait d'être une fille ou pas qui le faisait se sentir gêné d'être dans la chambre de Kurosaki. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds…

\- Donc si j'ai bien comprit, reprit le roux, tu es la sœur de Tôshirô, c'est ça ?

 _Évidement, tu es bête ou quoi ? Et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi !_ Gronda intérieurement la blanche.

\- Oui… Répondit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

\- Et vous êtes ici toutes les deux pour quelle raison ?

\- Tsuki-chan a une santé fragile, on a pensé que l'emmener dans le monde des humains serait une bonne idée pour lui faire changer d'air !

\- Mais l'air de la Soul Society est plus pur qu'ici non ?

\- Elle ne connaît pas le monde des humains, c'est une nouvelle expérience pour elle. Comme elle allait mieux ces derniers temps on en a profité pour lui faire découvrir le monde réel.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi Tôshirô n'est pas là ?

\- Il avait… du travail et comme ça on est entre filles ! Sourit Yashiro, dans l'espoir que ça suffise à convaincre le jeune homme.

\- Mouais… Tu parles d'un frère… Soupira le roux.

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda la capitaine de la 10ème division.

\- Ho… Je suis désolé… ce n'est pas sympa de dire ça. S'excusa le shinigami, confus.

\- C'est vrai, tu es trop maladroit ! Reprit la louve, Tôshirô est devenu shinigami pour que Tsuki-chan puisse avoir de bons soins médicaux au Seireitei ! C'est aussi pour elle qu'il est devenu capitaine !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_ Soupira intérieurement Hitsugaya. Il devait tout de même bien avouer qu'elle savait très bien jouer la comédie, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs… Depuis quand avait-elle un don pareil ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Tsukishiro, Tôshirô doit être un bon frère en fait, je me suis fourvoyé sur son compte.

Si le roux savait qu'il était entrain de complimenter le vrai Hitsugaya, il en mourrait surement. D'un autre côté ce dernier ne s'en venterai pas, au risque de mettre sa couverture en péril. Le blanc était tout de même très étonné du comportement du jeune shinigami suppléant, jamais il ne l'aurait cru aussi calme et prévenant. Lui qui était si impertinent et énergique quand il le voyait... Peut-être que le roux n'était pas le seul à s'être fourvoyé.

\- Donc, on venait pour te demander si on pouvait rester chez toi le temps de notre visite ici, je doute que la nourriture d'Orihime soit bonne pour la santé de Tsuki. Sourit la blanche.

\- Heu…Oui, si vous voulez…

\- Merci !

Ainsi commença la cohabitation du shinigami suppléant avec les deux shinigami, dont un transformé en jeune fille pour un temps indéterminé...

* * *

La fin du chapitre est un peu étrange, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver comment finir. Enfin, je vous remercie de votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plait, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2: Sous le ciel hivernal

Ainsi trois jours s'écoulèrent, la plupart du temps les deux shinigamis étaient chez Urahara, pour que celui-ci puisse faire des analyses afin de redonner son apparence au capitaine. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas besoin d'elles alors elles patientaient chez le rouquin. La jeune capitaine de la 5ème division s'était faite, littéralement, enlever par Yuzu, qui avait entendu que celle-ci était douée en cuisine. De son côté, Hitsugaya avait eut bien du mal à ne pas être reconnu par Karin, qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Celle-ci s'était contentée d'acquiescer aux explications de son frère concernant leur présence ici. Maintenant il, enfin elle, s'ennuyait ferme dans le canapé du salon. Karin ne lui avait pas proposé de venir jouer au foot avec elle, et pour cause, elle était censée avoir une santé fragile… Quelle idée Yashiro avait eut, franchement…

Après un énième soupir le capitaine se leva et annonça qu'il sortait prendre l'air, sans avoir la certitude qu'il eut été entendu, au vu du vacarme que faisaient les deux filles dans la cuisine. Il vagabonda jusqu'en haut d'une colline, où se trouvait un parc calme et lumineux, agréable. Elle fini par s'adosser à un vieux chêne, pensive.

Elle remarqua soudain le regard étrange que lui lançaient des hommes passant par là, elle en fit d'abord fi, habituée à être regardée de travers mais une forte intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas sur ses cheveux qu'était tournée l'attention. Elle regarda sa position, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose d'étrange avec sa tenue, le capitaine se souvint soudain des mots de sa partenaire : _''fait attention à ta position, une fille se tient plus droite qu'un homme et serre les jambes quand tu es assise ou accroupie_.'' Il s'était alors dit qu'être une fille était bien compliqué, mais c'est maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de la difficulté, quel calvaire pensa le tendo en serrant les jambes. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa avant qu'il n'entende une voix familière non loin de lui.

\- Tu étais là, Tsukishiro. Sourit Ichigo en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Tu me cherchais ? S'étonna le possesseur d'Hyorinmaru.

\- Ouais, Yashiro m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais partie toute seule alors je suis venu, ''pour sa santé''. A-t-elle dit.

La blanche eut un sourire crispé, alors elle l'avait entendue partir finalement, elle aurait pu répondre au moins…

\- Et tu vas rester là longtemps ?

\- Ma présence te dérange ? S'enquit le rouquin.

\- Non…je…heu…

\- Tu ?

\- Non rien. Soupira-t-elle en regardant le paysage devant elle.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas pesant au contraire, serein serait le bon mot pour le qualifier. Jamais le capitaine n'aurait pu imaginer que le roux puisse être aussi calme, il avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à l'admettre. Après tout, le shinigami suppléant était connu pour son impulsivité.

\- Tu aimes ce genre de paysage ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu n'es pas très causante, c'est une particularité chez les Hitsugaya ? Demanda le roux, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Gronda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Désolé ! Tu es marrante Tsukishiro. Rit le jeune homme.

 _Marrante ? Ben voyons, il débloque le pauvre._ Pensa lascivement le capitaine, s'étonnant tout de même que le roux soit aussi sympathique avec lui, s'il savait…

\- Et toi tu es bizarre. Répliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant.

\- C'est étrange, tu es vraiment la jumelle de Tôshirô ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que vous n'avez pas le même caractère.

\- Parce que tes sœurs ont le même caractère, elles ?

\- Non tu as raison ! Sourit-il.

\- Pourtant, reprit-elle, nous on a le même caractère.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Surpris ?

\- Ça oui ! Tôshirô n'est pas très loquasse ! Tu sembles l'être plus que lui.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Affirmât-elle.

Le roux resta silencieux un moment, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas assez le jeune capitaine finalement. Il était vrai que lors de leurs brèves entrevues il ne faisait que de le traiter comme un enfant, ce dont il avait horreur. Cela entraînait donc un manque de respect quant au fait qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son titre, durement gagné. Au final il n'avait rien fait pour que le capitaine puisse, ne serait-ce, qu'être plus agréable avec lui. En plus les autres shinigamis ne semblaient pas se plaindre de lui, au contraire… La prochaine fois il essayerai d'être plus aimable avec le jeune homme, peut-être qu'en retour il pourrait connaitre un peu plus de la vraie personnalité du capitaine. En étant optimiste il se plairait à penser qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus, le blanc était tout de même distant avec les autres. Disons qu'il ne se confiait pas facilement.

Le lycéen posa son regard chocolat sur la jeune fille à ses côtés, pensif. Peut-être qu'en discutant un peu avec elle il pourrait en savoir plus sur le capitaine, après tout, elle avait elle-même dit qu'ils avaient le même caractère. Alors par transposition il arriverait surement à quelque chose. Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit un peu plus loquasse… Il soupira intérieurement avant de se lever et de tendre la main à la plus jeune. Elle hésita un instant, étonnée, puis s'en saisi, se rappelant des mots de Yashiro : '' _Fais juste un effort pour qu'il ne remarque pas qui tu es''._

\- On rentre ? Demanda le lycéen.

\- Peu importe.

 _Pas très loquasse hein ?_ Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter, il avait envie de la connaitre. Après tout elle allait rester chez lui un moment, alors autant faire en sorte que ça se passe bien.

Le duo marcha silencieusement vers la clinique Kurosaki, la jeune fille remarqua que la présence du roux n'était pas si désagréable au final. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant, apprécient l'air extérieur.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? S'enquit le lycéen.

La blanche eut un moment d'hésitation, alors comme ça le roux était capable de se rendre compte des sentiments des autres ? Il n'était pas réputé pour y faire attention, au contraire d'ailleurs. La surprise que lu le jeune homme dans les yeux de la petite l'amusa.

\- C'est toi qui es surprise cette fois. Sourit-il. Je suppose que ton frère a dû critiquer mon manque d'attention envers les sentiments des autres, hein ? Renji et Ikkaku ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie aussi. Fit-il avec une grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Mais je suppose qu'il y a de l'idée. Tu es plus attentif que je l'imaginais, c'est tout.

\- Hé oui, je ne suis pas qu'un bourrin et un idiot ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Défendit-elle calmement.

\- Mais on a dû te le dire !

\- Peut-être.

Le micro sourire en coin que le roux vit naître sur son visage le rendit muet de stupéfaction, finalement il avait peut-être une chance que son approche se passe mieux que prévu. Le jeune homme attrapa son poignet et entraîna la plus jeune derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Suis moi, je vais te montrer un truc sympa !

\- Soit, mais je sais marcher seule, tu peux me lâcher.

\- Ha ! Désolé ! Sourit-il en libérant sa main.

Les deux jeunes marchèrent un moment, la blanche sentie l'air se rafraîchir, certes ils étaient en hiver mais le temps avait été doux jusqu'ici. Le ciel se fit plus sombre, la petite blanche savait d'instinct que le temps allait se gâter. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa capacité à contrôler la météo. Si il pouvait le sentir, alors peut-être pouvait-il utiliser ses pouvoirs sans soucis…?

\- Il va pleuvoir. Annonça-t-elle

Le shinigami suppléant haussa un sourcil et regarda le ciel, qui n'avait rien de menaçant pour le moment. Il reposa son regard sur la petite blanche, non loin de lui, intrigué. Ses pouvoirs seraient liés à la météo ? D'ailleurs, était-elle shinigami pour commencer ? Surement que non, mais tout était possible après tout. Il secoua la tête et annonça gentiment.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés.

La plus jeune acquiesça calmement, suivant le rouquin sans un mot. Après une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline boisée. Ils y trouvèrent un temple, que le suppléant ne fit que contourner. Curieuse la jeune fille le suivi, le temple aurait suffit mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce que le jeune homme voulait lui montrer.

Ils traversèrent le bois autour du temple, cheminant à travers les sentiers terreux. Après un instant ils débouchèrent sur un magnifique point de vue sur Karakura. C'était un très bel endroit, la vue était dégagée et le lieu calme et serein. L'odeur du bois derrière eux rendait l'ambiance tout à fait paisible et relaxante. Nul doute que par beau temps ce lieu devait être époustouflant.

De son côté le lycéen guettait attentivement la réaction de la jeune fille, il prit son silence prolongé pour une affirmation. Il s'étonna de voir son regard briller de la sorte, son aîné avait-il un regard si expressif ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention. Le Kurosaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer les deux Hitsugaya, il avait peu côtoyé le capitaine mais celui-ci l'avait toujours intrigué, peut-être à cause de son apparence singulière, ou alors de sa puissance malgré son âge physique ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais il fut tout aussi troublé par la petite devant lui. Il s'était étrangement pris d'affection pour elle, peut-être l'avait-il aussi fait pour Tôshirô, inconsciemment. Après tout, il considérait le jeune homme comme l'un de ses amis, au même titre que Renji ou Rukia… Il secoua de nouveau la tête et décida de briser le silence entre eux.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Oui…

Elle avait eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Curieux il l'incita à continuer.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci. Murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais de rien ! Rit-il, amusé de la timidité de la petite.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ?

\- Hé bien… Réfléchit-il. Je vois toujours Tôshirô dans des endroits élevés, j'en ai conclu qu'il aimait les lieux en hauteur. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais aimer ça. J'ai eu raison ?

\- Oui. Fit-elle après un moment.

La plus jeune ne savait pas quoi dire, le shinigami suppléant avait remarqué cette habitude chez lui ? Il était vraiment plus attentif aux autres qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il fut étonnement touché par l'attention du roux. Pour peu il avait failli en rire, mais son sang froid naturel l'avait rattrapé. De même qu'il avait failli reprendre le roux sur l'utilisation de son prénom. Un discret soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne sente une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur le visage. Il pleuvait.

\- Tu avais raison. S'exclama le lycéen.

\- Bien sur que oui.

Le roux tiqua.

\- Dis donc, le cynisme c'est héréditaire chez les Hitsugaya ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Va savoir, on n'a jamais pu vérifier. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme sut qu'il avait fait une boulette, il avait blessé la petite blanche. Elle aussi était une âme, elle n'avait pas de souvenirs et donc aucun de ses parents. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme se rendit compte de la difficulté d'être une âme, le vide total, pas de souvenir, pas de famille, rien. Rien à part la solitude. Il supposait que Tsukishiro et Tôshirô avaient eut une chance inouïe de se retrouver, le lien de la gémellité dépassait surement la mort… Il espérait que le moment venu Karin et Yuzu puissent être toutes les deux ensemble aussi.

\- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Tu ne m'as pas blessée, Kurosaki.

\- Peut-être mais… Peut importe, soupira-t-il, accepte simplement mes excuses.

\- Si tu veux… Répondit-elle, un peu décontenancée.

\- D'ailleurs, tu peux m'appeler Ichigo, tout le monde le fait. Sauf ton frère. Grogna-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien. Après tout, je suis une Hitsugaya, pas vrai ?

Le léger sourire qu'elle aborda rassura le roux autant qu'il l'étonna. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, cette petite avait un certain sens de l'humour finalement.

\- Ouais, surement. Rit-il doucement. Rentrons, il pleut de plus en plus.

La petite acquiesça et ils descendirent de la colline. D'abord protégés par les arbres, ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de la force de l'averse. La pluie était épaisse et ils avaient du mal à y voir à plus de 4 ou 5 mètres. C'est trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique Kurosaki.

\- Mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes trempés ! S'exclama Yuzu quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.

\- Tsuki ! S'écria Yashiro, tu vas être malade à être mouillée comme ça ! On va au bain !

\- Hein ? Toutes les deux ? Rougit-elle.

\- Bien sur banane. Rit la seconde blanche en lui attrapant le poignet.

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent à l'étage sous les yeux ébahi du roux, il avait complètement oublié la santé de la blanche. Il espérait sincèrement que leur petite excursion n'allait pas aggraver sa santé, il se sentit tout d'un coup coupable.

A l'étage les deux petites blanches étaient dans la salle de bain.

\- Yashiro… Grogna l'Hitsugaya.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas me baigner avec toi. Rit-elle. Je n'oublie pas que tu es un homme, à la base. Mais je peux t'aider à te déshabiller, après tout on a le même corps maintenant ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Fiche moi la paix ! Vociféra le capitaine, gêné comme jamais. Je suis sur que tu n'es pas venue avec moi que pour cette raison, pas vrai ?

\- Ho ? Tu es vraiment perspicace !

\- Je te connais, c'est tout ! Soupira-t-il.

Son amie rit de bon cœur, elle s'était rarement autant amusée de la situation de son partenaire et elle n'avait pas encore fini.

\- Alors vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Comment ?

\- Avec Ichigo, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, et pourquoi tu l'as envoyé me chercher d'abord ? Je sais me débrouiller seul !

La louve ne répondit pas, mais le sourire amusé qu'elle abordait suffisait à la jeune fille. Un long soupir retenti dans la salle d'eau, à moitié couvert par le bruit de l'eau remplissant la baignoire.

\- Il m'a emmené à un point de vue de la ville, près d'un temple. C'était un bel endroit.

\- Je vois, c'est bien alors.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Yashiro ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je voulais que tu te rendes compte de qui était vraiment Ichigo, c'est tout. De même qu'il voit qui tu es toi. Même à travers Tsukishiro Hitsugaya. Il a forcément dû vous comparer et se dire qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Je veux juste que vous vous entendiez bien, je suis persuadée que c'est possible. Vous travaillez souvent ensemble, autant que votre relation soit meilleure, non ? Sourit-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit, elle savait qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que son ami avait saisi le sens de son geste, ça suffisait pour le moment.

\- Bien, maintenant au bain ! Rit-elle en poussant sa camarade dans l'eau.

\- Yashiro !

* * *

Voili voilou ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que le précédent, les prochains devrait faire à peu près cette taille également. Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Maladie affectueuse

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de me suivre et merci de votre lecture ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Je vais partir.

L'annonce tomba durant le repas, Yashiro devait rentrer à Soul Society, officiellement. Officieusement elle annonça aux Kurosaki qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle car sa grand-mère était gravement malade, elle devait donc écourter son séjour pour aller s'occuper d'elle avant sa mort. Cela avait grandement ému Yuzu. Karin et Ichigo avaient feint l'inquiétude et la compréhension, se doutant qu'elle devait rentrer au Seireitei.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? S'enquit l'Hitsugaya.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester ici, si Ichigo accepte toujours de veiller sur toi.

\- Bien entendu. Répondit le rouquin.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu ne peux pas rentrer avec moi quelqu'un viendra te chercher. Sourit-elle.

La blanche n'était pas convaincue, l'idée de rester seule avec les Kurosaki ne l'enchantait pas. Elle avait peur que son identité soit découverte et qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de prouver le contraire sans l'aide de son amie. Il allait falloir redoubler de prudence… Yashiro lui envoya un regard qu'elle voulait rassurant, elle sourit en voyant l'air boudeur de son ami(e). _Ça ira_. Pensa-t-elle.

La capitaine de la 5ème division partit dans l'après midi, Ichigo et Tsukishiro l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à l'Urahara Shoten. Quand elle disparu dans le senkaimon les trois shinigamis se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand sous-sol du magasin, silencieux. C'est le blond, un large sourire caché derrière son illustre éventail, qui reprit.

\- Hitsugaya-tai…-chan, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue ici ! J'ai quelques informations sur ce que tu m'avais demandé !

\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ho ho, quelle impatience ! Rit le commerçant.

La plus jeune rougit légèrement. Son empressement l'avait aussi étonnée. Jamais le capitaine n'avait agit comme ça, il faisait toujours preuve de sang froid habituellement… Peut-être ce corps, cette apparence, jouait sur son caractère… ?

\- Suis-moi. Invita le scientifique. Ha, Kurosaki, tu peux attendre dehors si tu veux, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

\- D'accord…

Le lycéen était perplexe, qu'avait bien pu demander la jeune fille à cet homme peu fréquentable ? Avec un soupir il se dirigea vers l'extérieur du magasin. De leur côté Hitsugaya et Urahara s'étaient attablés dans une pièce à l'arrière de la boutique.

\- Alors ? S'enquit la blanche, plus calme cette fois.

\- Je peux vous affirmer que vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs de shinigami sans souci, bien que j'aie toujours un doute sur le bankai, mais techniquement il n'y a rien qui contredirait cette thèse. Mais…

\- Mais pas devant Kurosaki.

\- Sauf si vous voulez qu'il sache qui vous êtes vraiment. ça pourrait être très drôle, je veux être la pour le voir ! Rit-il.

\- Taisez-vous ! Gronda le capitaine.

\- Je plaisante. Hitsugaya-taicho, je ne peux cependant toujours pas vous dire quand l'effet de cette potion va s'estomper, ou s'il va le faire d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes entrain de dire que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie ?!

\- Du calme, tempéra-t-il, ce n'est pas une affirmation. Je cherche toujours un remède. Il faut patienter Hitsugaya-taicho, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. En revanche il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de vous à l'avenir, pour les recherches.

\- Bien entendu… Merci de votre aide. Fit la blanche en se levant.

\- Hitsugaya-taicho ! Ne perdez pas espoir !

Le capitaine lui adressa un bref signe de main avant de rejoindre le roux devant le magasin. Celui-ci fut frappé par le visage sinistre qu'elle arborait. Ses yeux turquoise étaient devenus sombres, ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d'habitude, ses traits tirés et son teint était terne. Le jeune homme n'avait vu un tel regard que sur le frère de la blanche, qu'est-ce qui la tracassait autant ?

\- Tsukishiro … ?

La réponse ne vint pas, elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Entre l'inquiétude et l'impatience le lycéen la retourna vers lui, l'empoignant par l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère, en se dégageant de sa prise.

\- Tu es… Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

\- Un état pareil ? Je vais bien ! Fiche-moi la paix, ça ne te regarde pas, vu ?

Son ton était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Le roux recula, elle avait toujours été calme et mesurée, jamais elle n'avait utilisé un ton aussi froid avec lui. Il s'avait qu'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Cela dit… Tôshirô aussi avait déjà eu ce genre de regard, de même pour le ton utilisé. Mais il l'avait fait en période de guerre, quand il était à Karakura pour protéger la ville des arrancars. La guerre était finie… Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tsuki…

\- Laisse moi tranquille, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on ne se connait pas.

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés plus calmement et le jeune homme cru y discerner une pointe de tristesse. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle disparu dans un shunpo, le laissant seul.

Le roux n'en revenait pas, alors elle avait des capacités de shinigami finalement… Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'étonnait ? Elle était la jumelle d'un puissant capitaine shinigami après tout…

\- Ho ? Elle est partie ? Intervint une voix faussement embêtée.

\- Urahara-san… ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? Elle n'a jamais agit comme ça depuis qu'elle est ici.

\- Kurosaki, elle est dans une situation difficile et les nouvelles ne sont pas des meilleurs. Comprend son désarroi.

\- Les nouvelles… ne sont pas bonnes… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Va savoir, elle seule à la réponse. Ne l'oblige pas à en parler si elle ne le fait pas elle-même.

\- Entendu… Mais si c'est sur sa santé… Tôshirô est au courant ?

\- Si c'est le cas, il le saura.

Le shinigami suppléant soupira, Urahara était si évasif et mystérieux parfois…

Bien qu'inquiet le shinigami ne parti pas à la recherche de la petite blanche, se disant qu'elle avait surement besoin d'un peu de solitude. Penaud il rentra chez lui.

\- Ichi-nii ? S'enquit Yuzu quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée.

\- Hum ?

\- Tsuki-chan n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Ho… Je comprends qu'elle se sente seule à cause du départ de Yashiro-chan.

\- Sans doute. Répondit-il vaguement.

Il s'avait que ça n'avait pas de rapport, pas vraiment en tout cas.

\- Je vais lui faire quelque chose qu'elle aime manger pour ce soir, ça lui remontera le moral ! S'exclama la brunette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préfère d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua l'aîné.

Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours mangé ce qu'on lui avait donné, elle n'était pas difficile apparemment. Mais y avait-il un aliment qu'elle préférait ?

\- Essaye de la pastèque, ça devrait lui plaire. Intervint Karin.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'étonna le roux.

\- C'est ce que Tôshirô préfère, surement qu'elle aussi.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais Karin-chan, ce n'est pas la saison !

\- Ha oui… Ba de toute façon on en trouve quand même, la différence c'est que c'est importé. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui mais quand même…

\- Sinon je ne vois que les haricots rouges sucrés. Mais ça ne constitue pas un repas.

La jumelle sembla y réfléchir, surement pourrait-elle faire un dessert avec ça… Le lycéen, lui, fut étonné de voir que sa petite sœur connaissait aussi bien le jeune capitaine, en même temps elle l'avait déjà fait venir ici une fois… Une tonne de sénaris différents vagabondèrent dans son esprit sur la relation que sa sœur entretenait avec le capitaine, il secoua vivement la tête en se disant qu'il devenait comme son père… à son plus grand effrois d'ailleurs. Avec un soupir d'exaspération il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le jump entre les mains.

La petite blanche réapparu dans la soirée, juste avant le repas. Celui-ci c'était conclu par des petites brioches à la pâte de haricot rouge, que la jeune fille avait mangé avec un entrain difficilement contenu. En revanche son teint pâle alerta les Kurosaki. Après le repas les jeunes commencèrent à débarrasser.

\- C'est bon Tsukishiro-san, sourit Yuzu, tu es horriblement pâle, tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche. Ça te fera du bien !

\- Mais ça va, je t'assure…

\- Pas de protestation, à la douche ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire, qui pouvait néanmoins rivaliser avec ceux d'Unohana-taicho.

\- D'accord…

Docilement elle fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Le capitaine s'étonna tout de même de la perspicacité des Kurosaki, ils avaient des côtés vraiment inattendus parfois. Il était vrai que le shinigami ne se sentait pas en forme, sa tête lui tournait et des bouffées de chaleurs étaient de plus en plus présentes…

Dans la nuit le shinigami suppléant eut froid, très froid… au point même qu'il cru n'avoir pas fermé sa fenêtre avant de se coucher. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore embués de sommeil à cause de ce réveil douloureux. D'un geste de la main il vérifia que la fenêtre au dessus de son lit était bien fermée, c'était le cas. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité de la chambre il vérifia la fenêtre en face de lui, fermée aussi. Étonné il sentit une nouvelle vague de froid parcourir sa chambre. Il baissa alors son regard vers la petite forme endormie sur un futon posé au sol. Ça venait d'elle, il en était certain. Il remarqua la douleur inscrite sur le visage endormie de la plus jeune et les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait. Inquiet le roux sauta de son lit pour aller aux côtés de la petite. Elle frissonnait, haletait, ses traits étaient marqués par la douleur et l'inconfort et la sueur couvrait son front et son cou. Prudemment le lycéen posa sa main sur le front de la blanche, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. Comment avait-elle put en arriver là ? Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la pluie battante qu'ils avaient dû traverser il y a deux jours de ça. La culpabilité le prit à la gorge, elle avait une santé fragile, qui avait peut-être empirée, et il l'avait consciemment mise dans une situation délicate, quel idiot !

\- Tsuki ! Tsukishiro ! Réveil toi ! Quémanda-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

Un léger gémissement lui répondit avant qu'elle n'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle sembla un peu perdue, regardant autour d'elle, puis son regard turquoise tomba sur le visage terriblement inquiet du rouquin. Sa respiration saccadée se calma petit à petit et le froid disparu de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est moi, tu es malade parce que je t'ai laissée sous la pluie et que tu as la santé fragile… Pardonne-moi Tsukishiro.

La blanche le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de sa part. Le jeune homme se leva et partit chercher un gant humide et de l'eau fraiche avec quelques médicaments. Le capitaine était à présent seul dans la pièce sombre, il n'avait jamais été malade, peut-être que sa nouvelle forme était plus fragile… Après tout il se souvenait qu'Hinamori était malade de temps à autre, cela dit elle était fragile de constitution… Avec un soupir il se dit que ça venait peut-être de son gigai, les corps d'emprunts n'étaient peut-être pas vraiment immunisés contre les maladies… Mais quand même, lui qui utilisait la glace, jamais il n'avait attrapé un rhume... ça lui faisait un choc. Le visage du roux lui revint à l'esprit, le jeune homme était vraiment soucieux de son état. Mais en aurait-il été de même si il avait eu sa véritable apparence ? Sa tête lui disait que non, mais toute son âme lui criait que si. Il préféra écouter sa tête, n'arrivant pas à avouer qu'il avait été touché par la sincère inquiétude du jeune homme, fichu fierté.

\- Tiens. Retenti la voix du shinigami suppléant.

Celui-ci lui tendait un verre d'eau et un cachet blanc. La blanche se redressa et prit ce que le jeune homme lui donnait. Elle avala le comprimé et rendit le verre au roux.

\- Merci.

Il hocha la tête et posa le gobelet sur son bureau, il fit doucement rallonger l'enfant et posa un gant froid sur son front avant de s'adosser à son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de son silence.

Il sembla hésiter, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu es une shinigami, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement, quoi qu'inquiète sur les questions à venir.

\- Et tu maîtrise aussi la glace ? Comme ton frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne comprends pas, malgré tes problèmes de santé on t'a laissé devenir shinigami ? Ton frère t'a laissé faire ?!

\- Ukitake est malade, il l'a toujours été, pourtant il est capitaine shinigami. Répondit-t-elle calmement.

\- Mais… !

\- C'est mon choix, je ne pouvais être un fardeau pour mon frère. Certes je passe beaucoup de temps à la 4ème division, mais mon capitaine savait ce dont-il retournait quand il m'a engagé dans sa division. Et puis, mon frère ne m'aurait pas laissé au Rukongai, alors autant faire en sorte que ma pression spirituelle puisse servir.

La capitaine n'appréciait pas mentir au jeune homme, mais tout lui avouer maintenant… Il n'en était pas capable. Il espérait simplement que son histoire tiendrai debout, en tout cas il faisait en sorte d'imaginer la façon dont-il agirait si il avait vraiment une sœur dans cet état là, et ce qu'elle pourrait en penser. En tant que jumeaux ils devraient au moins avoir une personnalité plus ou moins similaire, même si il connaissait un contre exemple parfait, Karin et Yuzu.

\- Je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien j'imagine. Sourit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions mais le visage fatigué qu'elle abordait l'en dissuada. Il se leva et vint s'allonger près de la blanche, l'attirant contre lui.

\- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rougit-elle.

\- Quand Karin et Yuzu sont malades je dors toujours avec elles. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je ne suis pas tes sœurs ! Lâche-moi !

\- Non. Rit-il, resserrant sa prise sur le corps fin de la plus jeune.

La blanche ne savait plus comment réagir, jamais elle n'avait eut de contacts physiques pareils avec quelqu'un, sauf quand Matsumoto l'étouffait et encore ça ne durait pas longtemps. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer comme jamais, pourquoi diable son corps réagissait-il ainsi ?!

\- Ku…Kurosaki, lâche-moi, s'il te plait…

Aucune réponse ne vint, la blanche réalisa avec effroi que le roux s'était endormi. Elle avait beau essayer de se dégager de sa prise, le jeune homme la tenait fermement et ce n'était pas ses bras frêles qui allaient l'aider. Pourquoi diable les filles avaient-elles si peut de force !? Non, ce n'était pas la question, Matsumoto savait montrer une force colossale quand elle l'étouffait. Le problème venait de son corps à lui, en tant qu'homme il avait sut se muscler facilement, mais devenu une fille il avait une force proportionnelle à son petit corps. Dieux qu'il exécrait sa petite taille en temps normal mais là c'était encore pire.

Le capitaine ne savait plus quoi faire, même son état maladif ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir et il ne savait plus où poser les yeux pour ne pas tomber sur le corps du rouquin. Celui-ci était grand et musclé, ses nombreux combats avaient dû aider… Son torse était large et ferme, ses cheveux un poil plus long qu'à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, son visage et sa mâchoire s'étaient élargis, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin de 15 ans qui avait mit la zizanie dans le seireitei pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki. Mais pourquoi diable devait-il le détailler de la sorte !? C'est avec un grognement mécontent que le capitaine clos fermement les yeux, dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil sans penser au jeune homme qui le tenait contre lui.

Jamais le roux ne devait savoir qui il était, jamais !

* * *

Les sentiments s'égarent et les cœurs se rapprochent de plus en plus ! Tôshirô va-t-il redevenir lui même ? Ichigo va-t-il découvrir son identité ? Lui ou... quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous le serez en lisant la suite de ''Métamorphose'' ! Merci de votre lecture et à très bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Karin Kurosaki

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier de tout cœur toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de monde en si peu de temps ! Merci beaucoup ! Rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur que de savoir que son histoire plait. Encore merci à tous et très bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter j'en serais très heureuse !

* * *

Ce matin là Ichigo Kurosaki fut réveillé par une douce sensation de chaleur contre lui. Il cligna des yeux un moment pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, il reconnu alors les longs cheveux blancs de Tsukishiro. D'abord étonné il mit un moment à se souvenir de la veille, la nuit avait été mouvementée pour tous les deux. La petite dormait à point fermés, attendrit par l'expression détendue qu'elle abordait il sourit doucement en caressant ses longs cheveux ondulés. Il posa délicatement sa paume sur le front de la plus jeune pour vérifier sa température, elle avait bien baisée. Par sécurité il se dit que la plus jeune allait devoir rester alitée toute la journée, même si ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Sans un bruit il voulu se dégager du futon, desserrant sa prise sur l'enfant. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la blanche avait agrippé son haut dans la nuit, le tenant fermement de sa petite main. Il fut une nouvelle fois attendrit. Il s'amusa à imaginer la plus jeune faire de même avec son frère, ce que c'était mignon. Pensa-t-il un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile heureux ? Questionna une petite voix endormie en dessous de lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta et son regard tomba dans celui turquoise de la plus jeune. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait attendre une réponse.

\- Heu… pour rien…

\- Bien, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

\- J'aimerai bien, rit-il, mais il faudrait que tu le fasses aussi !

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et retira sa main du t-shirt d'Ichigo, avec un rougissement de plus en plus important. Trop gênée la plus jeune lui tourna le dos en couvrant sa tête avec la couverture. Elle savait que ce geste était puéril mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour cacher son embarra. Le roux se contenta de rire à la réaction de la jeune fille. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, à travers la couverture, en lui annonçant qu'il allait préparer le petit déjeuner et qu'il lui en apporterai une part. Ajoutant qu'elle devait rester au lit jusque la. Elle ne répondit pas, dans ses pensées, et d'ailleurs le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, jamais elle n'avait cherché le contact avec quelqu'un comme ça. Seigneur qu'elle avait honte !

Le jeune homme revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un plateau bien garnit à la main. Il y avait un bol de riz, une omelette, du nattô, des tsukemono, du miso, et un thé chaud.

\- Ta sœur n'a pas fait les choses à moitié…

\- Quand elle a apprit que tu avais été malade dans la nuit elle a insisté pour en rajouter. Je sais que tu ne manges pas vraiment le matin mais essaye un peu…

La jeune fille hésita un moment et entama son petit déjeuner, c'était vraiment copieux et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger autant le matin, alors elle mangeait doucement pour être sure de finir.

\- Tu comptes rester la à me regarder manger combien de temps encore ?

\- Ha ? S'étonna le roux. Dé…désolé ! Fit-il, rouge de gêne. Je te laisse, je pensais à autre chose !

A vitesse grand V le lycéen sorti de la chambre, quelle attitude étrange, pensa la blanche en reprenant son repas où elle l'avait laissé.

De son côté le roux n'en menait pas large, il avait été littéralement subjuguée par la petite blanche. Son attitude était simple mais dégageait quelque chose de… gracieux ? Hum non… calme et … et quoi ? Il ne savait même pas décrire ça. Il l'admirait, d'une certaine façon… Pour son calme froid et … noble ? C'était l'idée. Il n'était pas vraiment connaisseur mais elle lui rappelait ces contes aux princesses inaccessibles, un peu comme le conte de la princesse Kaguya, oui c'était ça, mais au lieu de retourner sur la lune, elle, retournerait à Soul Society.

Le roux eut un sursaut, mon dieu mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était la sœur de Tôshirô ! Un capitaine de surcroît ! Connaissant le blanc, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si il apprenait ce qu'il venait de penser. Il était dans de beaux draps tiens.

\- Ichi-nii ? Intervint la voix fluette de sa plus jeune sœur.

\- Yuzu ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si Tsuki-chan avait aimé son déjeuner. Sourit-elle.

\- Ha ça ? Oui, oui ! Elle est entrain de finir !

\- Je suis contente, heureusement qu'elle va mieux ! Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant deux cachets, donne lui ça avec son thé.

\- Merci Yuzu. Sourit l'ainé.

\- De rien. Acquiesça-t-elle. Mais tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Heu oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air bizarre. Mais si tu dis que ça va !

La brunette reparti tranquillement vers la cuisine pour finir sa vaisselle, laissant le lycéen en proie au doute, il agissait si étrangement que ça ? C'était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait… Avec un soupir il entra dans sa chambre et tendit les pilules à la jeune fille, qui le regarda avec questionnement.

\- Pour ta tête et ta fièvre, avec ça tu seras guérie demain. Indiqua-t-il.

\- Merci…

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment et elle avala rapidement les cachets, non sans dissimuler une grimace de dégoût, qui fit rire le roux.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non pas vraiment… Mais je vais bien tu sais.

\- Taratata, repose-toi !

\- Kurosaki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu… si prévenant avec moi ?

La question était sérieuse et la blanche semblait attendre une vraie réponse, ce qui déstabilisa le lycéen.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as l'âge physique de mes sœurs ? Je pense que c'est ça. Et puis, tu n'es pas d'une désagréable compagnie. Admit-il, un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Enfin voilà ! Bon je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle moi ! Fini-il en sortant de la chambre.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, l'aveu du roux l'avait à peine surprise mais son hésitation et son comportement laissaient penser à quelque chose de plus profond. Plus que de l'affection ? Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, mais que pensait-elle ? Non, à quoi pensait-il ! Il était un homme mince ! Il s'était tellement fondu dans le rôle de la ''sœur d'Hitsugaya Tôshirô'' qu'il l'était vraiment devenu ! Il devait reprendre pied et rapidement. Mais ce fichu corps… ce maudit corps de fille lui faisait perdre la tête ! Le capitaine poussa un soupir désespéré, jamais il ne verrait la fin de toute cette histoire… _Je suis complètement perdu…_ Gémit-il intérieurement, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- Ne t'attache pas à moi, Kurosaki. Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Quand le shinigami suppléant revint dans la chambre il constata que la blanche s'était rendormie, un effet secondaire des comprimés surement. Il s'assit sur son lit, contre la fenêtre, repensant sans cesse à la question de l'enfant, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle ? Il ne savait pas, peut-être que si mais c'était bien trop profond pour qu'il mettre la main dessus. Ce n'était pas un simple sentiment de fraternité et il le savait pertinemment, il voulait la rendre heureuse, voir ce sourire à la fois si rare et si précieux qu'elle abordait parfois. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait la protéger, veiller sur elle. Il savait bien qu'elle était déjà très bien protégée. Il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir que celui-ci était particulièrement protecteur avec ses proches, Matsumoto, Hinamori et Yashiro le lui avaient souvent dit.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille elle l'avait vite intrigué et petit à petit son intérêt avait évolué, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ou voulu d'ailleurs. Mais elle retournerai à Soul Society et lui resterai là, peut-être même qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais… après tout, depuis qu'il était shinigami, il avait souvent voyagé à Soul Society et jamais il ne l'avait croisé…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Pour le moment il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec elle, et si il pouvait la faire vraiment sourire une fois avant son départ, alors il serai heureux. Pour le moment c'était suffisant. Il retint difficilement un rire aigre en pensant au capitaine de la 10ème division, jamais le blanc ne devait savoir ça, il en allait de sa survie.

La petite blanche s'éveilla en fin d'après midi, finalement elle avait eu plus besoin de sommeil qu'elle ne le pensait. Après être restée enfermée toute la journée elle voulu prendre un peu l'air, connaissant le roux il ne voudrait pas qu'elle quitte la maison… Alors il suffisait d'y rester, le toit était l'endroit idéal. Elle enfila un grand pull en laine bleu électrique, que Yashiro lui avait donné, et un slim en jean noir.

L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, elle se sentait enfin respirer. Et pour ne rien gâcher le coucher de soleil était très beau, ce n'était rien par rapport au point de vue qu'elle avait visité avec le roux ou celui qu'elle s'était trouvé en bordure de route, mais c'était suffisant.

\- Ha, tu étais là.

Surprise la blanche vit Karin Kurosaki venir vers elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Kurosaki ?

\- Karin. Reprit-elle.

\- Karin, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Tu es Tôshirô, pas vrai ?

La question surprit tellement la blanche qu'elle failli en perdre l'équilibre. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une question, la noiraude semblait sure d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- N'essaye pas de mentir, pas avec moi. Ichi-nii est nul en détection de reiatsu mais je sais très bien différencier une pression spirituelle d'une autre. Soit Ichi est vraiment mauvais soit il s'est dit que vous avez le même parce que vous êtes jumeaux. Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

La blanche resta silencieuse, que pouvait-elle répondre de toute façon ? Il avait sous estimé la jeune fille.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu ne nie même pas ? S'étonna la Kurosaki.

\- Pourquoi ? ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que m'ennuyer à me chercher des excuses alors que tu as déjà la réponse.

La footballeuse paru satisfaite, un grand sourire amusé prit alors place sur son visage. Ce qui fit rouler des yeux le capitaine, sentant venir la question suivante gros comme une maison.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Et voilà, elle l'avait fait.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Après un long soupir le capitaine lui raconta toute l'histoire, qui fut ponctuée de rires difficilement étouffés.

\- Donc je suis coincé comme ça depuis. Finit-il.

\- On peut dire que t'as vraiment pas de bol. Rit-elle.

\- C'est ça, moque toi, j'aimerai bien t'y voir, à ma place.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, désolée. Fit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux, contemplant le coucher de soleil.

\- Tu sais quand est-ce que tu retrouveras ta forme normale ?

\- Non, Urahara n'a toujours aucun résultat sur le sujet. Si ça continue je vais rester une fille toute ma vie… Gémit-il.

\- Aller, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Sourit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Je ne trouve pas moi ! J'ai toujours été un homme jusque la je te rappel !

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête, ce n'était pas une situation facile pour son ami, heu… amie ? Elle posa ses yeux sombres sur la blanche, c'est vrai que ça devait lui faire un choc, le pire c'était qu'il… elle, était une jolie fille. Karin en venait même à la jalouser, ses longs cheveux neiges étaient légèrement ondulés, ses yeux turquoise étaient un peu plus grands, ses traits étaient fins, et son corps était mince. Elle devait faire un ravage chez les hommes, dont-elle se serait surement bien passée d'ailleurs.

Mais la Kurosaki ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur ses choses là, elle aimait son style pratique et elle savait que son ami était pareil. Ce qui rendait sa situation plus burlesque encore. En parlant d'hommes… la jeune fille repensa aux mots de sa jumelle le matin même après qu'elle soit montée voir son frère ' _'Ichi-nii est bizarre en ce moment''_. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait vu son aîné rougir en sortant de sa chambre et qu'il était resté contre sa porte, les yeux dans le vague, avant qu'elle ne s'annonce. Était-ce dû à la blanche ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit celle-ci, en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie sur lui.

\- Je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon frère ?

La shinigami eut soudain une réaction que la Kurosaki n'imaginait jamais voir sur le capitaine, il rougit, enfin elle. Son visage était devenu cramoisi et elle avait violemment tourné la tête à l'opposé d'elle, gênée comme jamais. La noiraude eut soudain peur, qu'avait fait son imbécile de frère ?

\- Rien… rien du tout…

\- Mais bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

\- Rien je te dis !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? C'est si gênant que ça ?

\- Pour toi je ne sais pas, mais moi je n'ai pas l'habitude !

\- Mais l'habitude de quoi ? Grogna la noiraude, à bout de patience.

\- Il… m'a… fait la même chose qu'il fait avec toi et ta sœur quand vous êtes malade… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quand on est… Ho !

La compréhension s'afficha sur le visage de la Kurosaki, qui rit à gorge d'éployée.

\- Bon sang ! Si tu savais ! C'est aussi gênant pour moi que pour toi tu sais ! Rit-elle. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il est fait ça avec toi, quel idiot !

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire… Grommela-t-elle.

La jeune fille eut bien du mal à calmer son hilarité, elle imaginait tellement bien la situation que c'en était à mourir de rire. Elle pouvait facilement concevoir la réaction du blanc, ce qui n'aida pas à la calmer.

\- Karin ! Réprimanda la capitaine.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment… mais c'est tellement drôle… ! Haleta-t-elle entre deux rires.

Il fallu un long moment encore et beaucoup de patience au blanc pour qu'enfin la noiraude cesse de rire.

\- Tu sais Tôshirô, reprit calmement la collégienne, fait attention avec mon frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il s'est plus attaché à ''Tsukishiro Hitsugaya'' qu'il ne le faudrait, ou qu'il ne le pense.

La blanche resta silencieuse un moment, pensive.

\- Je sais. Lâcha-t-elle. Du moins je m'en doute, il agit bizarrement avec moi. Au début je pensais qu'il ne faisait que se soucier de ma ''santé fragile'' mais je commence à douter.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça Karin, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire.

\- Et lui dire la vérité ?

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Plutôt mourir !

La noiraude rit de nouveau, évidement que son ami n'allait pas lui dire, il était trop fier pour ça et surement qu'il voulait se passer des moqueries de son aîné. Elle aurait surement fait pareil d'ailleurs. Un long soupir lui échappa, elle-même ne voyait pas la solution à tout ça pour le moment.

\- Essaye juste de t'éloigner un peu de lui alors, je ne vois que ça.

\- J'ai essayé, mais il revient à chaque fois !

\- Hahaha ! C'est bien mon frère ça ! Rit-elle.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas là ! Grogna la blanche.

Les deux jeunes filles, enfin calmées, restèrent sur le toit un moment avant que l'heure du dîner n'arrive. Yuzu et Ichigo furent ravis et soulagés de constater que l'Hitsugaya avait bien récupérée, ce n'était pas si grave finalement. Le repas fut relativement calme, il en était souvent ainsi lors de l'absence du père Kurosaki, qui était parti à un séminaire avec des collègues.

\- Et si on allait à la patinoire demain ? Lança le roux.

\- La patinoire ? S'étonnèrent les trois jeunes filles d'une même voix.

\- Oui ! ça nous ferait une sortie tous ensemble, c'est mieux que de rester à la maison, non ?

\- Surement. Admit Karin.

\- Moi je suis carrément d'accord ! S'exclama Yuzu.

\- Comme par hasard. Soupira la noiraude.

\- Et toi, Tsukishiro-san ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas… je suppose que c'est bien…

\- Tu as déjà fais du patin à glace ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Non. Avoua-t-elle. On n'a pas ce genre de choses, chez moi.

\- Ho ! C'est l'occasion de commencer alors ! Sourit Yuzu, excitée comme une puce.

\- Je suppose… Hésita la blanche.

Le reste du repas ne tourna qu'autour de ce sujet, Yuzu était particulièrement impatiente et son rouquin de frère semblait l'être tout autant. Karin faisait comme si de rien n'était, de toute évidence habituée à ce genre d'ambiance. Tout cela attendrit le capitaine plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, une famille hein ? Son regard se fit plus nostalgique, il se souvenait des moments passés avec sa grand-mère et Hinamori, eux aussi étaient une famille… en quelque sorte.

\- Tsukishiro-san ? Intervint Yuzu.

\- Heu… oui ?

\- Ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs…

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Assura-t-elle.

La brunette acquiesça avec un sourire.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et au moment de se coucher la blanche eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, quoi de plus normal après avoir dormit toute la journée ? A défaut de s'endormir la jeune fille ne cessait de se ressasser la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la Kurosaki aux cheveux ébène, comment allait-elle pouvoir se sortir de cette situation sans faire trop de mal au rouquin ? Elle ne pouvait pas, forcément qu'elle allait le blesser… Que faire ? D'ailleurs Ichigo serait-il le seul à en souffrir ? Sa propre question l'étonna, depuis quand pensait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas de réponse, elle en avait peur, elle la craignait… Il fallait qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour diminuer les risques à présent, pour tout les deux. Il savait par expérience qu'une blessure émotionnelle était plus difficile et plus longue à guérir qu'une blessure physique, et il ne voulait pas subir ça, encore moins le faire subir aux autres. C'était une spirale infernale. Si seulement tout cela ne lui était pas arrivé…

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce 4ème chapitre ! Karin a découvert la vérité, est-ce bientôt le tour de son frère ? Comment va se passer leur sortie à la patinoire ? Quels sentiments vont naître chez nos deux protagonistes ?

Vous saurez tout cela dans le 5ème chapitre de ''Métamorphose'' ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important pour moi ! Merci de votre lecture !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Douce neige révélatrice

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Miaki-San et Shikyo-chan pour leur gentille review ! C'est super agréable d'avoir des avis comme ceux-là, merci beaucoup !

Ce cinquième chapitre va marquer un tournant décisif dans notre histoire ! Je n'en dirais pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même chers lecteurs ! Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il neigeait ce matin là, mais sans faire véritablement froid. Les flocons tombaient paisiblement du ciel gris soie, l'atmosphère était calme et sereine. La jeune fille aux cheveux immaculés ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis longtemps. Sa proximité avec la neige et la glace en était peut-être la cause, surement. Mais pour le moment elle profitait de ce bien être si familier, comme si elle se trouvait dans son monde intérieur avec Hyorinmaru. Elle était si apaisée…

Pour les trois Kurosaki cette vision était absolument captivante, la petite blanche ne semblait faire qu'un avec la neige. Son magnifique regard turquoise, ses beaux cheveux blancs et son long duffle cote blanc ajoutaient un certain lyrisme à la scène. On pouvait objectivement dire que la jeune fille était belle. Pour Ichigo le temps s'était littéralement arrêté, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la petite blanche, il n'y arrivait pas.

Remarquant le regard des Kurosaki dans son dos, la jeune fille se tourna vers eux. D'abord surprise de les voir avec un air aussi ébahi, elle leur sourit tranquillement.

\- On y va ? Proposa-t-elle.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent vivement, sorties de leur transe. Le roux resta stupéfié un moment encore. Le sourire que leur avait offert la jeune fille avait été simple et doux, son regard avait été brillant et paisible, cela avait suffit à ébranler ses sentiments.

\- Ichi-nii ? Interrogea Yuzu, sortant son ainé de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui. Sourit-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il devait se reprendre, et rapidement.

C'est après une bonne demi-heure de marche que le groupe arriva à la patinoire. Les patins aux pieds et l'étendue glacée devant eux faisaient envie, d'ailleurs Yuzu et Karin furent les premières sur la piste. En revanche la blanche se fit plus hésitante, à ses côtés le roux fut à la fois surpris et amusé de cette réaction.

\- Et alors Tsukishiro ? La glace ça doit te connaitre pourtant, non ? Taquina-t-il.

La jeune fille grogna pour toute réponse, fixant le sol de glace. Elle était très attirée par cela mais incertaine aussi, elle-même ne savait pas dire pourquoi. En même temps elle ne s'amusait pas à faire du patin sur la glace d'Hyorinmaru !

A côté d'elle le rouquin descendit sur la piste, elle le regarda faire silencieusement et écarquilla les yeux quand il se tourna vers elle, lui tendant la main la couvant d'un regard bienveillant. D'abord surprise elle se contenta de le contourner, il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances avec lui et ça commençait par arrêter de profiter de sa prévenance. Le roux ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, il semblait même s'attendre à cette réaction. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage en regardant la jeune fille faire ses premiers pas sur la glace.

Tout semblait bien se passer, mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle manqua de tomber. Heureusement le lycéen la rattrapa in-extrémis. Elle se retrouva alors contre son torse, les mains accrochées à son t-shirt à manches longues noir. Le roux la tenait fermant contre lui, ses bras autour de son dos, seulement couvert d'un léger pull en laine bleu roi. Rougissante au possible la blanche ne savait plus où poser les yeux, gêné elle s'éloigna du jeune homme, après s'être assurée d'être bien encrée sur ses patins.

\- Merci. Murmura-t-elle, si bas que le roux failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- De rien. Sourit-il doucement. Tu viens ? Invita-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Je veux y arriver seule. Affirma-t-elle.

Le shinigami acquiesça, s'éloignant un peu de la petite blanche pour lui laisser de l'espace. Ses premiers pas furent hésitants mais le geste vint rapidement, elle n'était pas la sœur d'un génie pour rien, s'amusa à penser le jeune homme.

De l'autre côté de la piste les jumelles Kurosaki n'avaient rien raté de se qui s'était déroulé entre les deux esprits. Yuzu en avait été toute émoustillée, ce qui avait valu un soupir de sa jumelle. Karin, elle, était inquiète, elle ne voyait pas cette relation comme un mal mais… Tôshirô allait retrouver son apparence normale un jour, même si il semblait commencer à en douter, et son frère allait en être blessé. Et ça n'allait pas être le seul. Malgré les dires du capitaine la noiraude voyait bien que lui aussi s'était attaché à son idiot de frère, plus qu'il ne le faudrai. Elle remarquait bien que le blanc tentait de trouver une solution, elle avait vu les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner de son frère mais c'était apparemment vain. Son ami s'était mis dans une situation difficile et surement que ce corps de fille qu'il avait ne l'aidait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et elle décida finalement de profiter de ce moment à eux quatre.

Elle vit alors qu'en quelques minutes à peine la blanche avait entièrement repris possession de ses moyens. Elle se débrouillait très bien, comme si elle avait fait du patin toute sa vie. Avec un sourire taquin elle alla les rejoindre.

\- Alors Ichi-nii ? Tu traines ? Même Tsukishiro est meilleure que toi alors qu'elle vient de commencer !

\- Tu me cherches c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Hum… peut-être ?

Le roux eu un sourire mesquin et toucha sa sœur dans le dos avant de s'enfuir avec un rire.

\- Chat ! Fit-il avec amusement.

La noiraude sourit, son ainé avait bien comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle tourna alors son regard nuit sur la petite blanche non loin d'elle. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as déjà joué à chat, Tôshirô ?

\- Oui. Mais ne compte pas sur moi. Grogna-t-il. Je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, il suffit de s'amuser.

\- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?

\- Alors tu ne serais pas venu à la patinoire avec nous.

\- J'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce que c'était, c'est tout.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu n'as pas de responsabilités ici, détend toi et profite. S'il te plait.

La Kurosaki était sérieuse et pour une raison inconnue le blanc était vraiment détendu, peut-être que cette fois il pouvait se laisser aller… que risquait-il, si ce n'est de passer un moment agréable ? Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et avant que la noiraude n'est eut le temps de se jeter sur lui il parti rapidement rejoindre Yuzu de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

\- Tu es très douée Tsukishiro-san ! Félicita-t-elle.

\- J'ai comprit le truc on va dire. Sourit-elle.

La course poursuite dura près de trois quart d'heures, Yuzu et Ichigo furent les premiers à abandonner, épuisés.

\- De toute évidence ça te plait, la patinoire, Tsukishiro. Sourit le rouquin entre deux souffles.

\- Oui, c'est agréable. Avoua-t-elle, pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'était véritablement amusée.

La capitaine ne s'était pas amusée comme cela depuis des années, elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait autant rit et de façon si décontractée. Elle se sentait libre, apaisée, elle. Jamais le capitaine ne s'était senti aussi complet. L'euphorie s'était emparée d'elle. Elle aimait la sensation de la glace qui filait sous ses patins, de l'air froid et de la vitesse sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, elle aimait être la. Avec eux. Soudain le capitaine ne souhaita pas redevenir ce qu'il était, il se surprit à vouloir rester dans cet état. Si il était un homme, se serait-il amusé comme cela ? La réaction des Kurosaki aurait été la même avec lui ? Le roux aurait agit comment vis-à-vis de lui ?

Il connaissait la réponse et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il vivait actuellement avec eux… Il ne voulait pas que leur relation change… Il ne voulait plus porter un masque parce qu'il était capitaine du gotei 13, parce qu'il avait des responsabilités… Il…

\- Tsukishiro-san ? Interrompit Yuzu, soudainement inquiète de l'expression pensive de la blanche.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Sourit-elle.

La brunette la détailla un long moment avant d'hocher la tête, apparemment satisfaite.

\- Bon, on va rentrer les filles ? Il est une heure passé, vous devez avoir faim. Proposa le lycéen.

\- Il est déjà une heure ?! ça passe drôlement vite ! S'exclama Yuzu.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Rit-il. Aller rentrons.

Les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent et le groupe rentra à la clinique Kurosaki. A l'extérieur ils purent constater que la neige avait cessé et que la ville était recouverte d'une duveteuse couche enneigée. Le quatuor prit le chemin qui longeait la rive du fleuve traversant la ville, le spectacle y était d'autant plus agréable.

Même si cela calmait la détentrice d'Hyorinmaru, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être pensive. L'eau agitée du fleuve lui faisait penser à ses propres sentiments, un véritable tourbillon, un ras de marrée même, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle jeta un discret regard à l'objet de son trouble, l'ainé Kurosaki. Il était toujours gentil et attentif avec elle, et il avait cette étonnante capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise en sa présence. Sans l'y pousser il était parvenu à faire ressortir une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle avait longtemps contenue. C'était le pouvoir des Kurosaki, Karin était comme ça aussi…

Mais dernièrement le roux avait changé en sa présence, il était devenu… bizarre. La présence du jeune homme était toujours agréable et réconfortante, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais maintenant elle sentait que sa gentillesse avait évoluée. Bien sur elle s'en était déjà rendu compte, surtout après sa discussion avec Karin, mais elle avait toujours du mal à l'admettre. L'affection que lui portait le lycéen, la tendresse dont il faisait preuve… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça et n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait peur d'en mettre. Et il en était de même avec les actions du jeune homme. Elle était en pleine confusion, en plein brouillard. Pourquoi cela devait être aussi compliqué ?

Un long soupir lui échappa, coupé par la sonnerie retentissante de son denreishinki. Surprise elle s'arrêta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps celui-là.

Les Kurosaki s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre, ils la virent négligemment sortir son ''téléphone portable'' de la poche de sa jupe, d'un air renfrogné. Ichigo et Karin s'étaient tendus à l'entente de la sonnerie si désagréable du denreishinki, qui annoncerait surement la présence d'un hollow ou un message de Soul Society. Les Kurosaki observaient attentivement la réaction de la jeune fille, qui resta de marbre. Après un instant, la shinigami leva les yeux vers eux, d'abord étonnée du regard perçant des deux ainés elle fronça les sourcils en rangeant son communicateur.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, vous pouvez rentrer sans moi. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu es sure Tsukishiro-san ? S'enquit Yuzu, inquiète de devoir laisser la jeune fille, à la santé fragile, seule.

\- Absolument, je rentrerai vite. Assura-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! Acquiesça la brunette.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Protesta le roux, après avoir reçu un regard noir de sa sœur aux cheveux de jais.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Mais…

La blanche mit fin à la discussion en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant. Le roux voulu tout de même la suivre mais Karin l'en dissuada d'un regard tranchant, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, le tenant par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Ichi-nii, elle va se débrouiller toute seule. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Arrête de t'en faire. Gronda-t-elle.

Son ainé hésita. En tournant les yeux vers l'endroit où la blanche se trouvait précédemment, il put voir qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Il lâcha un long soupir, les Hitsugaya étaient-ils tous les mêmes ? Il se redressa en desserrant la prise qu'avait sa sœur sur son t-shirt, regardant toujours dans la direction qu'avait prise la blanche.

\- Je sais, mais je veux l'accompagner, même si elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Je suis juste inquiet.

\- On l'est tous, mais Yuzu et moi on a comprit que parfois il fallait la laisser tranquille.

Il ne répondit pas, il sentait que sa cadette hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Elle inspira profondément et posa son regard nuit dans ceux chocolats de son ainé.

\- Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois Ichi-nii. Tu ne devrais pas la suivre. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle tant que tu le peux toujours. Avant que tu sois blessé, avant que vous soyez blessés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Karin… ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. N'est-elle pas ton amie ?

\- Bien sur. Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir.

\- Karin…

Elle l'interrompit d'un signe de tête.

\- Si tu y va, Ichi-nii, c'est à tes risques et périls.

Le roux hésitait, les mots de sa sœur l'inquiétaient et il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. D'un autre côté laisser Tsukishiro seule ne l'enchantait pas, et si il s'agissait d'un ennemi trop puissant pour elle ? Il se sentirait trop coupable si elle était blessée alors qu'il devait veiller sur elle. Et puis… Il s'était attaché à elle, énormément. Il posa les yeux sur ses sœurs, puis sur l'ainée, lui envoyant un regard désolé, il avait prit sa décision. Elle ferma les yeux, elle semblait s'y attendre. L'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux ne lui échappa pas mais il décida d'assumer la conséquence de ses actes si il le fallait.

Il tourna le dos à ses sœurs pour suivre la blanche, il était mauvais en détection de reiatsu mais celui de la petite blanche lui était devenu familier. Se fiant à ce sentiment il suivi son instinct et s'en alla.

Karin se senti mal pour son frère, il allait reconnaitre le sabre de la blanche, ses pouvoirs et son rang, par le haori blanc qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Son frère allait savoir. Elle espérait simplement que leur relation soit devenue assez forte pour qu'il accepte la vérité, pour qu'ils acceptent cette situation. Si tout se passait bien alors ils surmonteraient ça, peut être même que leur relation en sera renforcée. Mais dans le cas échéant…

Le roux arriva à repérer l'énergie spirituelle de la petite blanche. En tournant au coin d'une rue il se retrouva dans le parc où il avait rejoint la jeune fille pour la première fois. L'endroit était vide, seul le cri retentissant d'un hollow se fit entendre, poussant le shinigami à accélérer la cadence. Il traversa une petite forêt et atterrit dans une petite clairière, en son centre se trouvait une dizaine de hollow, dont un plus imposant que les autres, ce n'était pas un gillian mais ce n'en était pas loin, un huge hollow… La shinigami était entourée des hollow, sans attendre une minute le roux sortit de son corps et au moment de sauter pour la rejoindre l'atmosphère se fit glaciale. Le ciel devint sombre et de la grêle se mit à tomber, l'air était plus froid que jamais. La voix de la blanche résonna.

\- Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru !

En un instant les hollow furent balayés par une imposante vague de glace. Il ne resta que le huge hollow, qui fut coupé en deux par la jeune fille. Le calme retomba et seul le bruit du craquement de la glace se désagrégeant se faisait entendre. Le roux était en état de choc, avait-il mal entendu ? Avait-elle bien dit, Hyorinmaru ? Peut-être qu'en tant que jumeaux ils avaient eut un zanpakuto identique ? Non, une telle chose n'existait pas… même pour des jumeaux. Alors … pourquoi ? Et ce haori sur ces épaules… toutes les places de capitaines étaient prises, elle ne pouvait pas en être un… Le chiffre 10 qu'il vit apparaitre à travers ses longs cheveux immaculés l'acheva, ce n'était pas possible…

La blanche lui tournait obstinément le dos, n'osant plus faire un geste. Elle avait ressentit la pression spirituelle du shinigami suppléant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. C'était le moment, maintenant… Elle le senti hésiter, mais il tenta de faire un geste dans sa direction. Elle rengaina Hyorinmaru et se tourna vers lui, le regard fixe, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

\- Tsukishiro… tu… je... Je ne comprends pas…

Dire que le roux était surprit et perdu était un euphémisme, l'Hitsugaya pouvait clairement voir l'incompréhension dans son regard. Soudain la peur lui prit au corps, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? En posant ses yeux sur le jeune homme elle le vit s'avancer prudemment. Son regard chocolat oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Ce regard, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle le craignait. De même qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre le shinigami, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il la détestait, qu'il se sentait trahi… Elle recula, il cessa d'avancé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Les yeux turquoise de la jeune fille, ou peut importe ce qu'elle était, brillaient d'appréhension, d'inquiétude… Et quelque chose de plus, qu'il ne su pas identifier.

\- Tsukishiro…

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Ce n'est pas mon nom, et tu le sais.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. Et hésitant il reprit.

\- Tu es…

\- Tôshirô Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division.

* * *

Oui je suis un démon ! Que de suspense ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus lors de ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai vraiment hésité sur la façon dont ce déroulerait tout ça ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! A très bientôt amis lecteurs ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	7. Chapitre 6: Confusion

Bonjour à tous ! Avec les divers examens que j'ai passé dernièrement j'ai eu un peu de mal à poster, mais me voici de retour et avec un gros morceau !

J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement mes chers lecteurs pour leurs review ! Merci à tous !

* * *

Précédemment dans Métamorphose :

\- Tu es…

\- Tôshirô Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division.

* * *

Le shinigami suppléant était pétrifié, la blanche avait prononcé les mots qu'il redoutait le plus, qu'il avait le plus de mal à admettre. Des dizaines de questions affluèrent dans son esprit, comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Cette personne était vraiment l'irascible capitaine qu'il connaissait ? Cette jeune fille avec qui il avait passé plus d'un mois, à qui il s'était attaché, était en fait quelqu'un d'autre ? Hitsugaya Tôshirô… ?

La réaction du jeune homme n'étonna pas le capitaine, il s'y attendait mais il eut comme un pincement au cœur face au silence du shinigami. Un sourire amer, mélange de dépit, d'acceptation et de tristesse passa sur ses lèvres. Les dés étaient jetés et au moment présent il ne voulait pas en connaitre le résultat, il appréhendait de le connaitre. Il ne voulait savoir que le roux se sentait trahi ou qu'il le déteste… Pour la première fois il préféra fuir, fuir face à ce combat émotionnel auquel il n'était pas habitué, dont il avait peur. Il tourna les talons, ne voulant en voir d'avantage.

\- Attend ! S'exclama le roux, sorti de ses pensées.

Le lycéen la vit se raidir et baisser la tête.

\- Tu… Tu es vraiment… Tôshirô ?

La petite blanche se tourna légèrement vers lui. Le roux fut alors frappé par l'expression qu'elle abordait, tristesse, trouble, regret…

\- Oui. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Tsukishiro Hitsugaya n'a jamais existé. Et… c'est capitaine Hitsugaya, pour toi.

Sa réponse était teintée de tristesse et le sourire qu'elle arborait était peint de dépit, d'acceptation et de d'abandon. Elle disparu de sa vue d'un shunpo ne laissant qu'une faible excuse.

\- Je suis désolé. De toute façon, tout cela sera bientôt terminé.

Le lycéen se retrouva seul, stupéfié et perdu. Tout serait bientôt fini ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que faire ? La… le poursuivre ne servirait à rien pour le moment et il le savait. Il avait besoin de faire le point, avec tout cela mais aussi sur ses sentiments. Il ne se sentait pas réellement trahi, la situation semblait si compliqué qu'à sa place il aurait peut-être agit de la sorte, mais… Que dire de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux jusque là ? Que faire… ?

La tête emplie de questions le jeune homme rentra chez lui.

\- Ichi-nii ? S'enquit Yuzu, inquiète.

Son ainé passa devant elle sans répondre, montant les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre. La brunette regarda sa sœur à côté d'elle avec surprise. Celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Malgré son attitude désintéressée elle fut inquiète de ne pas voir son ami aux cheveux blancs, et l'état passif de son frère laissait penser qu'il était enfin au courant.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Fit-elle en retournant s'assoir dans le canapé.

Sa jumelle la regarda un instant, pensive, avant d'acquiescer et de retourner en cuisine.

A des kilomètres de là la capitaine aux cheveux de neige arrivait chez Urahara, celui-ci était assis sur l'engawa de son magasin, semblant l'attendre. A sa vu le commerçant lui sourit.

\- Je vous attendais Hitsugaya-taicho.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment saviez vous que je viendrai ici ?

\- J'ai senti votre pression spirituelle et celle d'Ichigo-kun. Je me suis douté de ce qu'il avait fini par se passer. Voulez vous rester ici ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Restez autant que vous le voulez ! Je ne peux refuser une jolie jeune fille !

La situation sembla grandement amuser le blond. La capitaine se contenta de grogner en passant près du commerçant pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- J'irai faire chercher vos affaires chez les Kurosaki. Indiqua-t-il. De plus j'ai à vous parler.

La blanche haussa un sourcil, de quoi voulez t-il lui parler exactement ?

Le soir était tombé et le shinigami suppléant n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, le regard dans le vide, pensif.

 _Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis quand…. ?_

Peut importe la force qu'il mettait à y réfléchir il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il ne savait pas quand, comment et pourquoi il avait commencé à voir la jeune fille différemment. La jeune fille… le capitaine plutôt. Non il n'avait pas eu pitié de la jeune fille frêle qui s'était présentée à lui comme la sœur du capitaine de la 10ème division. Oui il voulait la rendre heureuse, même en sachant qui elle était vraiment, cette résolution ne quittait pas son esprit. Oui il voulait rester avec elle, faire naitre ce sourire si rare et précieux qu'elle avait parfois. Comme ce matin même, sous la neige. Oui il voulait toujours la protéger, veiller sur elle. Il le savait depuis le jour où elle avait été malade et qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Avec lui… Dieu que tout cela était compliqué !

Malgré l'évidence des faits il n'arrivait pas à admettre que Tsukishiro et Tôshirô étaient la même personne. Il n'avait rien contre le capitaine, non, mais tout ce temps passé à ses côtés… Oui il avait voulu en savoir plus sur le capitaine via sa soit disant jumelle, mais jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver en face de la dite personne.

Certes il avait toujours été intrigué par les deux Hitsugaya, mais il n'avait pas réalisé l'évolution de ce sentiment et l'impact que ça aurait sur lui. Il revoyait encore les moments passés avec la petite blanche, les sourires furtifs, les paroles, les gestes, l'humour parfois… Mais à qui avait-il à faire à ce moment là ? Tsukishiro ou Tôshirô ? Peut-être les deux… Les deux ? Depuis le début il différenciait les deux personnages mais finalement ce n'en était qu'une seule, Tsukishiro est Tôshirô. De même qu'il est elle. Mais peut-être jouait-il un rôle depuis le départ ? Non, il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux le jour où il l'avait emmené sur le point de vue de la ville, de même qu'il avait vu la sincérité dans ses mots et ses gestes. Et puis son comportement quand elle, il, était malade était vrai, c'était une évidence. Personne ne pouvait jouer un rôle dans un moment pareil avec une fièvre aussi élevée.

Il avait voulu connaitre Tôshirô Hitsugaya ? Il avait apprit à le connaitre contre son gré. Cependant il n'en tirait aucune colère contre le capitaine, ou contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas quoi penser ou ressentir. Comme au moment où le capitaine lui avait révélé son identité, il était vide de tout sentiment, le noir total… Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Le choc ? Peut-être, mais même avec le recul il ne savait pas définir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait à ce moment là.

Trahi ? Non, le capitaine avait caché son identité, oui, mais avec une bonne raison. A sa place il en aurait surement fait de même. Il était capitaine et sa fierté l'empêchait surement de se retrouver dans une telle situation face à ses hommes. Mais face à lui… ? Il avait dû penser qu'il se moquerait de lui, ce qu'il aurait surement fait à ce moment là. Mais la situation était différente maintenant, il l'appréciait et ressentait de l'affection pour elle, lui… De l'affection ? Était-ce vraiment ça ? Il ne saurait le dire. Ce n'était pas comme avec ses sœurs, c'était…différent… Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas les trouver pour le moment.

 _Que faire ?_

Non il ne la, le, détestait pas, mais était-il en colère ? Et pourquoi ? Il l'était, mais contre la blanche ou contre lui-même ? Il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Peut-être. Mais d'un autre côté il comprenait…

Le roux grogna de frustration, oui il avait du mal avec les sentiments et oui il souffrait en ce moment, mais que faire ?

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit cogner à la porte de sa chambre. Il répondit affirmativement et vit entrer la plus âgée de ses sœurs.

\- Karin ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- On peut discuter, ichi-nii ?

\- Oui…

Sans un mot il suivi des yeux sa petite sœur, qui s'asseya près de lui, sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Elle resta d'abord silencieuse, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et inspira.

\- C'est à propos de Tsukishiro, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Je sais que c'est Tôshirô. Avoua-t-elle.

D'abord bouche bée, son ainé reprit.

\- Comment as-tu … ?

\- Il me l'a dit. Disons plutôt que j'ai deviné et qu'il ne me l'a pas caché quand je le lui ai avoué.

\- Il n'a pas nié ?

\- Non. C'était une perte de temps, avait-il dit.

Le roux rit légèrement, c'était bien son genre de répondre ça. Le silence revint rentre eux, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère. D'une certaine façon il ne semblait pas en colère, bouleversé mais pas furieux. C'était déjà ça.

\- Ichi-nii…

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Quelques jours. Ichi, Tôshirô… Il…

\- J'ai compris tu sais. Sourit-il. A sa place j'aurais peut-être bien fait pareil. Mais je…

\- Il ne s'est pas joué de toi, Ichi-nii, quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le faire ? Il était sincère avec toi et cette situation l'embarrassait autant que toi, si ce n'est plus.

\- Je m'en doute bien…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il, étonné de la clairvoyance de sa cadette.

\- En es-tu seulement certain ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la chambre du rouquin. Ou alors as-tu peur d'y penser ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, un vague sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'ainé. Sa sœur en savait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air. C'était peut-être héréditaire chez les Kurosaki ? Il était pareil après tout. Karin avait l'esprit vif et était observatrice, elle n'avait pas manqué le changement de comportement qu'il avait eu auprès de la blanche. Elle avait tout de suite comprit ce que lui avait toujours du mal à admettre.

Il avait trouvé sa réponse quant à ses sentiments actuels, dire qu'il avait fallu l'intervention de sa petite sœur pour ça… Il rit amèrement. Karin vit un sourire de dépit et d'acceptation naitre sur le visage de son ainé, ça suffisait pour le moment, elle s'en alla, laissant son frère méditer seul.

Il savait à présent, il avait cessé de se voiler la face. Mais savoir ne voulait pas dire accepter pour autant, l'admettre était difficile… Admettre qu'il était tombé pour la petite blanche, ou qui qu'elle soit. Elle avait été sincère avec lui, dans ses sentiments. Il se souvenait de sa gratitude au point de vue, de sa gêne lorsqu'elle avait été malade et son rougissement à la patinoire… Son sourire le matin même… Il s'était attaché à elle, à lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais attachement ou affection étaient les seuls termes qu'il pouvait mettre sur ses sentiments ? Non, et il le savait. Mais maintenant peu lui importait le comment du pourquoi, c'était arrivé, point final. Il fallait avancer à présent, aussi difficile que ça puisse être.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il allait devoir cesser de tergiverser rapidement, se souvenant des derniers mots de la jeune fille : _'' De toute façon, tout cela sera bientôt terminé''._ Il allait rentrer à Soul Society ? Il allait redevenir ce qu'il était ? Les deux ? Après tout, il était capitaine de division, il avait des responsabilités et surement que son absence prolongée allait difficilement rester inexplicable longtemps. Il devait faire vite, qu'ils ne se quittent pas sur cela, qu'il n'est pas de regret. Il voulait parler au capitaine tout lui dire, quitte à se faire rejeter. Il voulait le faire, il devait le faire. Oui il avait peur, peur que leur relation, devenue si confortable et sereine, ne vole en éclat. Mais il était résolut à le faire, quoi qu'il en coute. Il allait suivre son instinct, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments mais il allait faire comme toujours. Faire ce qu'il croit juste. Il allait se donner jusqu'au lendemain soir, il irai lui parler à ce moment là, il était trop tard pour y aller maintenant.

Un long soupir lui échappa et il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond immaculé, _comme ses cheveux_ … Pensa-t-il. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, il pensait encore à elle, à lui…

\- Bon sang, dans quelle situation je me suis mis encore…

Après un énième soupir il ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut difficile mais la journée allait l'être tout autant, il était anxieux. Il attendit la fin de la journée à la fois inquiet et impatient. Avant d'aller à l'Urahara Shoten, il décida de faire un détour par le point de vue dans les hauteurs de Karakura. Tout avait commencé ici, il fallait qu'il y vienne avant d'aller parler au capitaine. Il sentait qu'il devait s'y rendre.

Cette sensation s'accentua quand il vit se découper une petite silhouette sur la colline. En s'approchant il reconnu la petite blanche, avec qui il avait partagé sa chambre pendant plus d'un mois. Elle devait forcément l'avoir senti arriver, mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste. Ses longs cheveux dansaient derrière elle, son regard scrutait la ville, elle était calme. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle. Et maintenant ? Alors que le roux réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire la jeune fille le prit de court.

\- Que fais-tu là, Kurosaki ?

\- Je…heu… Je passais simplement par là… Mais d'un autre côté ça tombe bien, puisque c'est toi que je voulais voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour discuter.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas venu pour faire une salsa. Soupira-t-elle sous un grognement du roux. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Rentre chez toi.

\- Je refuse. Je veux te parler, et on en a à se dire, des choses. Fit-il, déterminé. Je t'en prie. Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

La blanche resta silencieuse, lui tournant toujours le dos. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre elle était complètement paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire de plus. Elle avait peur des réponses que pourraient lui donner le roux.

Elle sera les points en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, que faire ? Elle savait que la décision qu'elle voulait prendre était lâche et que le jeune homme ne méritait pas ça, mais elle voulait fuir, le plus loin possible de cet homme qui ébranlait tout son être.

Elle fit un pas en avant mais fut retenue par les bras fort du rouquin autour de son corps. Son cœur rata un battement et elle fut complètement paralysée, figée. Son état intérieur ne s'arrangea pas au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et un rougissement prit place sur son visage, caché au lycéen. Elle maudit son corps de réagir de cette façon, ce ne serait jamais arrivé avant… Mais voilà, maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager du shinigami suppléant. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le faire d'ailleurs. Elle se figea en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme près de son oreille.

\- Ne pars pas… S'il te plait. Lui dit-il.

Il la sentie se raidir d'avantage mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner de lui, ce qui lui redonna confiance pour continuer.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu sais. J'ai… j'ai été un peu surpris, c'est normal dans une situation comme celle-là, non ?

Seul un faible hochement de tête lui répondit, il reprit.

\- Au début…je… je me suis senti… perdu, vide. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Mais… Mais j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais toujours intrigué, aussi bien en tant que Tsukishiro que Tôshirô. Et puis, durant ce mois que nous avons passé ensemble je… je t'ai de plus en plus appréciée, comme ma propre sœur. Et ensuite ça a doucement changé, je voulais te protéger, te rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je veux. Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où tu es tombée malade. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Je ne serais pas le décrire… Mais, je voulais juste prendre soin de toi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et tout est devenu plus clair quand on est parti à la patinoire. Quand j'ai vu le sourire que tu avais sous la neige à ce moment là… J'étais… captivé. Je ne serais pas le décrire sans te mettre mal à l'aise mais je…

\- Ichigo… Gémit le capitaine d'une voix blanche et paniquée, arrê…

Il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre d'avantage, la coupant doucement.

\- Tes sourires, aussi bien cachés puissent-ils être, tes paroles, tes gestes, même ton humour sarcastique… J'apprécie tout cela chez toi. Je ne veux que te rendre heureuse, te protéger… Je… j'ai besoin de savoir, jouais-tu un rôle ou étais-tu sincère ? Qui ai-je eu auprès de moi durant ton séjour ici, Tsukishiro ou Tôshirô ?

Il la tourna vers lui et la regardait droit dans les yeux, laissant filtrer de lui un sentiment doux et honnête. Son regard était empli de questionnement mais aussi d'une certaine assurance. Il se livrait sincèrement à elle, mais qu'en était-il du capitaine ?

Les yeux chocolat du roux vacillèrent en voyant la panique et l'incompréhension naître dans le regard turquoise de la blanche. Elle semblait avoir perdu tout ses moyens. Il regretta alors de s'être confié ainsi, peut-être avait-il été trop impatient. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre un peu plus, pour elle…

Les yeux fuyant du capitaine revinrent sur ceux du rouquin, hésitants.

\- Kurosaki je…

* * *

Hoho, que de suspense ! Je deviens de plus en plus démoniaque non ? Alors, que va faire Tôshirô ? Que va-t-il dire ? Et Ichigo ? Que va-t-il faire ? Ho la la ! Réponses dans le prochain chapitre de Métamorphose ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7: La peur d'aimer

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- Kurosaki je…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Ne sachant par où commencer.

Les mots du roux l'avaient complètement ébranlée, tout son monde s'était effondré. Le mur de glace qui entourait son esprit s'était fissuré et ne manquerait pas de tomber au prochain choc qu'il recevrait. Le blanc avait toujours su que les sentiments du roux étaient dangereux, et pour lui et pour elle. Elle avait tenté de s'éloigner, mais ça n'avait eut pour effet que de la rapprocher encore et encore du lycéen. Elle avait aimé son séjour chez les Kurosaki, contrairement à ses attentes, il avait été calme et relaxant, agréable. Elle avait n'avait jamais été si bien quelque part et elle n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, elle voulait rester ici. Ce garçon roux et impétueux était encré dans son esprit, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle avait vu le comportement du jeune homme changer, mais elle n'avait rien pu y faire et ne le pouvait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas comment faire… Jamais elle n'avait ressenti tout cela. Perdue et paniquée, étaient les mots justes pour décrire son état intérieur en ce moment même.

Elle repensa soudain aux mots du rouquin, qui avait-il eut à ses côtés durant tout ce temps ? Tsukishiro ou Tôshirô ? Elle-même ne savait plus. Il y a quelques temps elle aurait répondu sans hésitation, Tsukishiro, mais maintenant elle ne saurait dire qui il était. Peut-être que depuis le début il était lui-même ?

En réalisant cela le capitaine s'écarta brusquement du roux, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Kurosaki, je… je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle, le regard perdu. Je ne sais pas… Ce corps joue sans cesse avec moi, avec mes sentiments… Ne t'attache pas Kurosaki ! Ce corps ce n'est pas moi ! Je… j'ai aimé être ici, vraiment. Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien quelque part mais… Tu es trompé par cette apparence, ne t'attache pas à moi Kurosaki, ça ne te fera que du mal !

\- Mais…Tsuki…

\- Tu vois, coupa-t-elle, tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'appeler comme ça. Tsukishiro n'existe pas ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête ! Cria-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le roux.

Le lycéen ne répliqua pas. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et son attitude confiante commençait à fondre. Il était heureux que la blanche se soit sentie bien chez lui, avec lui, mais peut-être avait-elle raison ? Après tout, il était vrai que Tsukishiro Hitsugaya n'existait pas… Mais il savait ses sentiments sincères, ils l'avaient toujours été et ça marchait dans les deux sens. Elle ne s'était pas jouée de lui, il le savait. Il était conscient du fait que Tsukishiro et Tôshirô étaient la même personne, quel était le problème alors ? Qu'il ne s'attache pas à elle ? Trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il…

Le roux sourit de dépit, il avait comprit maintenant. Il savait que le physique de la jeune fille n'était pas la raison de son attirance, il avait aimé son caractère et ses expressions avant cela.

Il releva les yeux vers la blanche, qui refusait obstinément de le regarder, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillèrent de détermination et d'acceptation, cette fois il n'allait pas laisser la jeune fille, ou qui qu'elle soit, l'interrompre. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quitte à être rejeté férocement, il devait le dire, il voulait le dire. C'était sa seule chance, quoi qu'il arrive après, son seul souhait était de le lui dire de ses propres mots. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et un rougissement prit place sur son visage, son cœur était prêt à éclater mais il était déterminé. Il se redressa et regarda la jeune fille intensément avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-il.

La blanche leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, à la fois étonnée et choquée, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

\- Que… quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il, plus fermement.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux. La capitaine regardait le jeune homme avec choc, les yeux écarquillés. Le roux put même voir ses bras trembler légèrement. Une tempête de sentiment envahit la shinigami choc, peur, crainte, incompréhension, tristesse, colère… Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas, c'était impossible !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises pareilles… Murmura-t-elle dangereusement. Réfléchit avant de dire des choses comme ça ! Ne te fout pas de moi ! Vociféra-t-elle, oscillant entre colère et tristesse.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Je t'aime, toi, Tôshirô Hitsugaya ! Défendit-il vivement.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu aimes l'apparence de Tsukishiro !

\- C'est faux ! Je te l'ai dit ! J'aime ta façon d'être, ton caractère ! Je sais que tu es toi depuis le début ! Ne me fait pas croire que ce corps influencerait ton caractère à ce point là, je ne te croirais pas !

\- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Je ne réagis pas de la même façon que si j'étais de nouveau moi !

\- Peut-être, mais as-tu pensé que ce corps traduirait peut-être ce que tu penses vraiment ?!

\- N'importe quoi ! Protesta-t-elle. Et puis réfléchi deux minutes, je suis un homme Kurosaki Ichigo, un HOMME ! Sauf erreur de ma part tu en es un aussi ! C'est bien la preuve que tu es influencé par mon apparence actuelle !

\- Je sais bien que tu es un homme ! Et je suis sincère avec toi ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ?! Gémit-il.

\- Et toi, pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ? Je suis un shinigami, tu es un humain, je suis un capitaine, tu es un shinigami suppléant. Je suis mort, tu es vivant, nous sommes des hommes. Tu as la vie devant toi, trouve toi une femme et fonde une famille ! Je ne pourrais jamais te donner cela ! Tu ne seras jamais heureux ave moi. Je ne peux te donner ce qu'une femme pourrait t'offrir. Répondit-elle, d'un regard fuyant.

\- Peu importe, que tu restes une femme toute ta vie ou que tu reprennes ton apparence normale, je t'aime. Toi et toi seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi !

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle n'était pas insensible à la sincérité du roux, loin de là et elle pouvait clairement sentir l'affection et la chaleur du jeune homme. Ces mêmes sentiments qui l'avaient rendue si confuse durant ces derniers jours. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

 _Que faire ?_

Était-elle au moins prête à prendre une décision ? Prête à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie sans avoir peur d'être blessée ? Peur ? Oui elle avait peur.

Le roux recula, ce qui sorti la jeune fille de ses pensées. Il paraissait plus calme mais ses yeux renvoyaient, tristesse, douleur et acceptation, mais soulagement aussi. Avoir avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait fait du bien, mais même préparé à un refus, il souffrait. Il regarda la petite blanche avec bienveillance et tristesse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne t'oblige à rien. Sache juste que je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je… J'aimerai toujours être ton ami.

\- Kurosaki, je…

La blanche hésita, elle ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme souffrir ainsi. Pas à cause de son comportement incertain, pas à cause de ses hésitations.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Ichigo.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Certes elle ne l'avait pas accepté mais pas non plus rejeté. Un fort sentiment de soulagement prit place dans tout son être. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, et d'ailleurs attendre une réponse aujourd'hui aurait été égoïste de sa part. Il comprenait qu'il avait été trop impatient. Néanmoins il était soulagé qu'elle accepte d'y réfléchir.

\- Ne… ne te fais pas d'illusions… Reprit-elle, le regard fuyant et les joues doucement colorées.

\- Je sais. J'ai compris. J'ai été trop impatient, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je comprends. Mais merci. Merci d'y réfléchir.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos, gênée. Alors qu'elle allait partir elle hésita un instant, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Curieux le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

\- Étais-tu… sérieux, quand tu disais que le fais que je sois une femme ou un homme t'était égal ?

\- Oui. Que tu sois l'un ou l'autre, tu es la même personne.

\- Je vois.

Sur ces mots elle disparu de la vue du jeune homme.

* * *

La petite blanche sauta de toit en toit, de façon saccadée, pressée. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps se tordait, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi oppressée. Le roux, ses mots, avait créé une véritable déferlante en elle, une tempête de sentiments contradictoires et une angoisse grandissante.

Elle arriva agitée chez Urahara et ses gestes étaient précipités, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de noter avec suspicion.

\- Hitsugaya-taicho ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il, rejoint par Yoruichi, sous forme féline.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle vivement, d'une voix pressée, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la chambre qu'elle occupait.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Intervint Yoruichi, arrêtant la blanche dans son élan. Pour que vous, Hitsugaya-taicho, perdiez votre sang froid de cette façon, il y a forcément une raison valable.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Gronda la capitaine.

\- Tant que vous logez ici, si. Surtout si vous mettez tous les habitants de cette maison en danger en faisant fluctuer votre reiatsu de cette façon. Fit l'ancienne commandante des forces spéciales en désignant la glace qui commençait à recouvrir les murs autour d'eux.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la capitaine, qui resta figée au milieu du couloir. Pétrifiée de s'être ainsi laisser emporter. Mais d'un autre côté elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, son être tout entier était sans dessus dessous.

\- Je…

\- Vous avez vu Ichigo.

Ce n'était pas une question, la capitaine le savait très bien, ce qui lui arracha un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Il est surement l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir vous faire agir de la sorte, les autres étant Okami-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho et Matsumoto-fukutaicho, qui ne sont par présentes dans le monde des humains. Continua Urahara.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Murmura dangereusement la blanche, disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Le capitaine laissa derrière lui un long et froid silence, jamais Urahara ou Yoruichi n'avaient senti une telle crainte les envahir. Mettre ce capitaine là en colère était surement l'une des dernières choses à faire, et de loin. Sa voix les avaient littéralement fait tressaillir, c'était une voix plus froide que jamais, plus tranchante et plus dangereuse. Qu'avait donc fait Ichigo pour la mettre dans un état de colère et de panique pareil ? Certes il était maladroit, mais une simple maladresse pourrait-elle avoir un effet pareil ? Certainement pas, la situation devait être bien plus compliquée que ça, bien pire. Mais qu'y avait-il à faire ? Rien, en tout cas eux ne pouvaient rien faire. Seuls Hitsugaya-taicho et Ichigo pouvaient régler ça, il fallait attendre. Mais pas trop longtemps, que tous le monde puisse s'en sortir avant que le magasin et ses occupants soient entièrement recouvert de glace.

\- Nous devrions tout de même contacter Okami-taicho. Je suis persuadée qu'il accepterai de lui parler. En plus elle serait surement de bon conseil. Soupira Yoruichi.

\- Je suis d'accord, notre survie en dépend après tout. S'amusa Urahara.

La chatte poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de poser un regard inquiet sur le shôji qui menait à la chambre du capitaine de la 10ème division.

* * *

De son côté le dit capitaine était assis sur le sol de sa chambre, adossé au mur sous sa fenêtre. Les volets étaient hermétiquement fermés, ne laissant passer que quelques rayons du soleil couchant. La pièce était sombre, seules les silhouettes du capitaine et de quelques meubles pouvaient être distinguées. On pouvait à peine percevoir la petite blanche recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses jambes, ramenées contre sa poitrine, étaient entourées de ses bras fins et sa tête reposait mollement sur ses genoux. Misérable, c'est ce dont elle avait l'air.

Le silence qui emplissait la pièce reflétait parfaitement l'état intérieur de son occupant, le vide complet. Après une vague discontinue de sentiments, après une panique étouffante, le silence, plus aucune pensée ne filtrait, seule une grande fatigue prenait place. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fatiguée, même la guerre d'hivers lui avait semblée moins fatigante. Jusqu'à quel point la fatigue psychologique influençait le corps ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue si forte…

 _Que dois-je faire ?_

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre fort en émotions ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus ! Les prochains chapitres seront primordiaux ! A très bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réflexion

Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser de tout cœur pour cet énorme retard ! Je suis infiniment désolée ! Je pourrais vous donner une série d'excuses valables mais je pense que ça ne me pardonnerai pas entièrement quand même ! Enfin... Je suis de retour pour ce chapitre fort en émotions ! Comme certains on pu le remarquer la fin approche et je pense pouvoir l'annoncer pour le chapitre 10, qui sera le prologue. Très chers amis lecteurs, bonne lecture !

* * *

La pièce était enveloppée dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombée, seule une petite forme recroquevillée sous la fenêtre, baignée dans les rayons lunaires du clair de lune à travers les volets, se distinguait de l'obscurité. Seul un énième soupir retentit dans le silence pesant de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé là, dans cette position, la tête posée sur ses bras. Toute notion du temps avait déserté son esprit vide de toute pensée. Elle se sentait terriblement faible en cet instant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela avait dû arriver ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas directement partie de chez les Kurosaki quand elle avait sentit des changements chez le roux ? Elle aurait peut-être dû…

Soudain une petite lumière clignotante à sa droite attira son attention. Elle tourna un regard las vers son denreishinki, dont le clignotement fut bientôt suivi d'une sonnerie familière. D'un geste lent elle posa les yeux sur le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Yashiro.

Sur le moment elle ne sut quoi faire. Soit Yashiro était au courant de la situation, ce qui ne l'étonnerai pas, soit elle venait aux nouvelles. Dans les deux cas elle allait se soucier d'elle, c'était évident, et si elle ne répondait pas ça reviendrai finalement au même. Avec un soupir défait elle prit l'appareil en main et le posa contre son oreille.

\- Idiot.

Au moins s'était clair, net et précis. Elle savait.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre. Soupira la blanche.

\- J'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment à ton sujet, mais l'appel d'Urahara et Yoruichi a confirmé mes doutes. Que s'est-il passé ?

Devant le silence de son auditrice la capitaine de la 5ème division reprit.

\- Je sais que ça a un rapport avec Ichigo. Raconte-moi, s'il te plait. Je veux t'aider, mais je ne pourrais jamais rien faire si tu ne m'expliques pas le problème.

\- Kurosaki… il… Commença-t-elle en déglutissant.

\- Il ? Incita-t-elle doucement.

\- Il… Il m'a…

D e l'autre côté de la ligne la petite blanche plissa les yeux, jamais son partenaire n'avait agit de façon si incertaine et hésitante. Sa voix était si faible… Elle se mit à regretter d'avoir appelé le blanc en premier, peut-être aurait-elle dû contacter Ichigo avant…

\- Il sait qui je suis. Soupira finalement le capitaine.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Il fallait bien qu'il sache un jour. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Quand je suis parti chasser un hollow, il est arrivé peu après moi.

\- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite je suis parti chez Urahara.

\- Tu as fui.

\- Non ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Si. Répondit calmement son amie.

Seul un silence éloquent lui fut fourni. La plus jeune soupira et reprit.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite… il est venu me voir, en fin de journée…

\- Il a voulu avoir quelques réponses, non ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Au début il… il a dit qu'il n'était pas en colère, juste surpris.

A ces mots Yashiro acquiesça, Ichigo était plus mature qu'on pouvait le penser, il avait dû beaucoup réfléchir à la situation. De plus le roux avait passé plus d'un mois en compagnie de son ami(e), surement s'étaient-ils rapprochés. Connaissant le caractère du shinigami suppléant, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cependant il lui manquait des éléments pour bien comprendre, comment leur discussion avait pu engendrer un tel désastre chez son partenaire ?

\- C'est bien son genre. Affirma-t-elle, laissant entendre à son auditrice qu'elle l'écoutait toujours attentivement.

Seul un léger ''oui'' lui répondit. De toute évidence on commençait à glisser dans la partie délicate de l'histoire. Délicate mais surtout essentielle.

\- Et ?

\- Et… et il s'est mit à raconter n'importe quoi. Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça… c'est insensé !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est insensé, Tôshiro ?

\- Il a dit… qu'il m'aimait.

A cela Yashiro failli perdre son téléphone, bouche bée. Ça, elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Mais alors, pas du tout. Certes elle avait amené son ami chez les Kurosaki pour que le blanc se rapproche du roux, pour qu'il comprenne qui il est vraiment, mais en aucun cas elle avait imaginé qu'ils se rapprocheraient à ce point là. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Ichigo, et rapidement.

\- Tu vois, reprit le 10ème capitaine, toi non plus tu n'y comprends rien.

La petite blanche sursauta, sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! Enfin si, mais je suis surtout très surprise ! J'avais espérer que vous vous rapprochiez mais je n'avais pas pensé à… à ça. Avoua-t-elle. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout.

\- Pas une si mauvaise chose ? PAS UNE SI MAUVAISE CHOSE ?! Vociféra-t-elle. Je crois que tu ne vois pas le problème là.

\- Hé bien, non. T'a-t-il dit qu'il aimait seulement ton apparence actuelle ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que ça lui était égale… Hésita le blanc.

\- Alors où est le souci ?

\- Je suis un homme !

\- Oui, ça, on est d'accord. Mais est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tôshiro, tu n'as jamais eu le temps pour ce genre de choses, pour l'amour. Ton travail prenait le pas sur ta vie, aussi tu n'as jamais consacré de temps à y réfléchir. Tu ne t'en es jamais plain, pour toi il s'agissait de ton travail, point final. Mais maintenant tu as du temps et tu as pu te rendre compte et développer ces sentiments qui t'étaient inconnus jusqu'à lors. Tu sais, je pense que ''qui'', qu'il soit homme ou femme, n'est pas important du moment que cette personne est celle en qui tu peux librement avoir confiance, à qui tu peux confier ta vie sans hésiter et avec qui tu peux être heureux.

Le capitaine de la 10ème division se fit silencieux, méditant les mots de son amie. ''Une personne en qui il avait confiance et à qui il pourrait confier sa vie ?'' Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille souhaitait l'aider comme elle pouvait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hésitant.

\- _Maitre. Je suis du même avis que votre amie. Intervint soudainement Hyorinmaru. Je souhaite ton bonheur autant qu'elle et je suis aussi d'avis que le ''qui'' n'a pas d'importance tant qu'il te rend heureux._

\- _Hum…_

\- Tôshiro ? Interrogea Yashiro à travers le téléphone.

\- Excuse-moi, Hyorinmaru est intervenu.

\- Ho ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Qu'il était du même avis que toi. Yashiro… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu parlais de confiance… Tu es aussi la personne à qui je peux confier ma vie, tu as toute ma confiance, tu le sais ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sur, et tu sais très bien que c'est réciproque. Nous sommes partenaires, nous le sommes devenus de notre plein gré et dès lors nous avons donné une confiance absolue à l'autre. Mais tu confierais ta vie à Matsumoto aussi, tout comme tu as toute confiance en elle, sauf pour la paperasse. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais. Nous avons la confiance d'amis proches, de partenaire, voir de famille, ce dont je parle est différent d'une confiance familiale ou amicale. Confier sa vie à la personne qu'on aime, ce n'est pas seulement vrai pour les combats ou quoi ce se soit d'autre, c'est confier son destin, sa vie de couple, son bonheur… Comment dire… ?

\- _C'est confier ses sentiments et son existence même. Fit le dragon de glace._

\- Ses sentiments et son existence… Répéta pensivement le capitaine.

\- Exactement !

\- C'est beaucoup…

\- Certes, mais par amour ont fait énormément de choses, de sacrifices également. C'est faire des concessions. C'est comme ça qu'un couple peut être heureux et harmonieux. On donne autant que l'on reçoit. Tu confies ta vie à l'autre autant qu'il le fait pour toi.

\- Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Grogna-t-il.

\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Défia-t-elle. Si ce n'était pas un minimum le cas tu ne serais pas aussi troublé.

\- Ichigo… Ichigo s'inquiète pour tout le monde, toujours. Tout le monde a confiance en lui. Je ne pense pas être plus spécial que les autres la dessus. Il se faisait peut-être plus de souci parce qu'il croyait que j'avais une santé fragile. Il doit simplement avoir mal interprété ses sentiments.

\- _Crétin._ Pensa Yashiro, dépitée.

Elle sentait que le capitaine ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence. Comment le convaincre qu'Ichigo était sérieux ? Certes Toshiro était têtu mais là, il fuyait sciemment la vérité. Peut-être avait-il… oui, c'était surement ça, il avait peur des sentiments du rouquin. Mais pourquoi ? La peur de souffrir ? Mais Ichigo avait sans aucun doute murement réfléchi, il n'allait surement pas le blesser… Du moins pas consciemment. Certes Ichigo était maladroit, mais il savait reconnaitre ses tords et sans aucun doute serait-il se faire pardonner en cas de faute… La peur d'être trahi alors ? Toshiro avait déjà tellement souffert pendant la guerre d'hiver, entre Aizen et Hinamori… Mais si il voulait être heureux, il devait savoir faire confiance à plus de monde, à ceux qui lui sont proches… Que faire pour le délivrer de ça ?

D'un autre côté elle trouvait qu'Ichigo et Toshiro se ressemblaient, tous les deux étaient près à sacrifier leur bonheur pour celui des autres, mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas capable de penser à leur propre bonheur ? C'était bien compliqué tout ça. Un long soupir lui échappa.

\- Heu… Yashiro ?

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en se frottant les tempes. Écoute Tôshiro, il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'Ichigo a murement réfléchi à ses sentiments. Maintenant c'est à toi d'en faire autant. Tôshiro, la question la plus importante dans tout cela est celle-ci : Que ressens-tu, toi ?

\- Ce que je ressens…

\- Oui. Si tu n'y réfléchis pas sérieusement tu risque de prendre une décision que tu regretterais. Tu dois être sincère avec toi-même Tôshiro. Quelque soit la réponse votre relation peut ou non évoluer. Si tu souhaites qu'elle reste telle quelle alors il en sera ainsi, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux véritablement ce ne sera jamais pareil et tu seras malheureux. Tu as toutes les cartes en main Toshiro, c'est à toi de faire ton propre choix. Pour une fois pense à toi, à ce que tu ressens et à ce que tu veux vivre. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas faire attention aux sentiments d'Ichigo, mais sache qu'il acceptera ton choix, quel qu'il soit. Réfléchi à ce que tu veux vraiment, au fond de toi.

Le capitaine se fit silencieux, pensif.

\- Yashiro… je… je ne sais pas… je suis confus.

\- Bien entendu, c'est normal. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire qu'Ichigo ne te laisse pas indifférent et que tu es près à sérieusement réfléchir à votre relation. Ce n'est pas un mal d'hésiter ou d'avoir peur, Tôshiro.

\- Hum…

Le calme et le silence entourèrent de nouveau le capitaine. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour traiter tout ce qu'avait put lui dire son amie.

\- Tôshiro, reprit doucement la jeune fille, sache que tu n'es en aucun cas obligé d'accepter les sentiments d'Ichigo, tu dois suivre ton cœur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais un sourire de dépit se peint sur ses lèvres. C'était une phrase digne d'un film ou d'un manga, mais tellement vraie finalement.

\- Je te remercie, Yashiro. Fit-il finalement.

\- Je t'en prie. C'est le rôle des amis de s'entraider dans les moments difficiles. Tu es comme un membre de ma famille tu sais, je serais toujours là pour t'aider Tôshiro, toujours.

\- Merci, tu le sais surement mais je ressens la même chose.

\- Bien sur que oui. Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que tu deviennes une fille pour qu'on parle de ce genre de choses, quelle ironie ! Rit la jeune femme.

\- Mouais. Bouda la seconde.

\- Je vais te laisser, je crois que tu as besoin d'un peu de calme, hein ?

\- J'imagine oui. Merci pour tout Yashiro.

\- De rien. Fait attention à toi. Dit-elle doucement en raccrochant son denreishinki.

La capitaine soupira et s'adossa à son siège, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Maintenant tout reposait sur Tôshiro, il était le seul à pouvoir décider. Au fils du temps il s'était construit un mur contre les sentiments des autres, il était maintenant temps de la franchir et il était le seul à pouvoir et vouloir le faire. Car si il le voulait, il le pouvait, ça ne faisant aucun doute. Mais au fond elle savait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, il fallait se montrer patient à présent.

De son côté le capitaine poussa un long soupir en laissant son bras glisser au sol, faisant tomber son denreishinki sur les tatamis de la chambre. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et regarda distraitement les rayons lunaires qui traversaient la pièce.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki, hein ?_

Le jeune capitaine n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur histoire prendrait cette tournure. A l'époque de leur rencontre ce n'était qu'un gamin qui avait eut assez de cran pour défier le Seireitei tout entier. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien un jour. Il avait bien eu tord.

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune homme. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-il d'ailleurs ? Le roux ne l'avait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas forcé les barrières qu'il s'était construites. En fait elles s'étaient affaissées seules, doucement, sans qu'il ne le remarque… Il avait fait fondre la glace. Avec Ichigo… il était enfin lui-même, peu importe combien il essayait de le nier, au fond, il savait que c'était la vérité, aussi dure à accepter soit-elle. Ichigo avait été honnête et naturel avec lui, depuis le départ. En fait, le roux ne pouvait pas être autre chose que cela, jamais il n'avait joué un rôle. Contrairement à lui, qui se cachait toujours derrière son masque de capitaine froid. Pourtant… durant ce séjour chez les Kurosaki, il avait put être lui-même, était-ce à cause de sa nouvelle apparence ? Peut-être, mais était-ce seulement à cause de ça ?

En dépit des derniers jours, il avait aimé son séjour là bas. La capacité naturelle d'Ichigo à changer les gens avait fait effet sur lui, disons plutôt que ça l'avait poussé à montrer son vrai visage, sans se cacher cette fois. Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte que le rouquin s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui, et pas comme un simple ami malade comme il l'avait d'abord dit à Yashiro. Elle, elle avait comprit avant lui, alors qu'elle n'était même pas là…

Il se remit à penser à ce jour où il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, après la nuit où il avait été malade. Ce qu'il avait vu en Kurosaki ce jour là… ce qu'il avait vu en lui s'était de l'affection, de l'intérêt, de la possessivité, en somme, de l'a… de l'amour…

Le jeune capitaine se prit la tête entre les mains, comment était-ce possible ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Comme ça... Pourquoi ?

\- _Maitre. Intervint Hyorinmaru. Te sens-tu rebuté par cela ?_

\- _Je… Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas… Je n'ai jamais vécu ça Hyorinmaru…_

\- _Jeune maitre, tout ceci est normal. Repensez aux conseils de votre amie, elle avait entièrement raison._

\- _Je…_

\- _Maitre. Repensez à ''qui'' est Ichigo Kurosaki._

\- _Qui il est ?_

\- _Oui. Fit-il avant de devenir silencieux._

Qui était Ichigo Kurosaki ? Un garçon intrépide, assez pour mettre en échec le Seireitei et assez pour vaincre Aizen… Il était fort et attentionné envers les siens. Il était… près à se sacrifier pour les autres… Pour le bonheur des autres.

\- _Cela ne vous fait-il pas penser à quelqu'un ?_

\- _C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif._

\- _Réfléchissez bien. Yashiro vous a presque donné la réponse._

Il se fit pensif, qui… non…

\- _Je pense que vous avez trouvé. Rit doucement le dragon._

\- _Je ne suis pas…_

\- _Parce que c'est naturel, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte._

Le jeune homme devint silencieux. Il commençait à comprendre. Ichigo… Ichigo le voyait comme son égal, lui faisait confiance. Ichigo n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé, tout comme Yashiro. C'est pour cela qu'il était si… si serein avec lui. Il pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter sans cesse pour lui. Ça lui donnait un certain sentiment de confort, il pouvait se reposer sur lui sans crainte. Le roux, il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Il n'y avait aucune raison derrière cela, si ce n'est celle de le rendre heureux, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait du mal avec tout ça, lui dire que quelqu'un l'aimait profondément, de façon différente d'une amie proche ou d'une sœur… ça le bouleversait et il avait du mal à concevoir tout ça. Pourtant… Pourtant il voulait y croire à présent. Il voulait croire que tout cela était possible. Il… il voulait donner sa chance à Ichigo, aussi dur soit-il à admettre et à accepter.

Le jeune capitaine soupira, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi tout cela était-il si compliqué ? Au fond de lui, il sentit un mur se briser.

Il repensa soudain à ce dont Urahara lui avait parlé à son arrivée chez lui. Il avait la solution à son problème, il pourrait redevenir ce qu'il était. Mais en avait-il seulement envie à présent ? La question était délicate, épineuse même… Le Seireitei cautionnerait-il seulement le fait qu'il veuille rester ainsi ? Les connaissant… il y avait peu de chance. Même dans la société moderne c'était une question compliquée, alors à Soul Society n'en parlons pas. Dieu que c'était tordue cette histoire !

Un nouveau soupir de désespoir lui échappa. C'est les membres ankylosés que la jeune fille rejoignit son futon, se laissant mollement tomber dessus. Elle posa un bras au dessus de ses yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se détendre. La journée avait été forte en émotion, elle n'avait surement jamais été aussi tourmentée et n'avait peut-être jamais réfléchi à ses sentiments à ce point là. Faire son introspection, c'était plus difficile qu'on pouvait le penser au premier abord. Tout s'était passé trop vite pour elle, si bien qu'elle avait prit peur et avait raté le coche

Mais aujourd'hui elle avait été mise face à ses émotions et ses sentiments et elle n'avait pas pu fuir, elle n'avait pas eut le droit de fuir. Elle devait beaucoup à Yashiro, si elle n'avait pas été la pour la guider… ça aurait surement été une véritable catastrophe. Elle sourit de dépit, que ferait-elle sans elle ? A bien y réfléchir, elle était vraiment capable de tout lui faire faire, elle traînait beaucoup trop en compagnie de Matsumoto.

Avec un rire contenu elle poussa un nouveau soupir et décida de profiter du silence ambiant. C'est après quelques heures que la jeune femme fut enfin rattrapée par le sommeil. Non sans se promettre de parler sérieusement au roux dès le lendemain. Elle était décidée à le faire. Reste à savoir si la décision qu'elle allait prendre serait la bonne.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre fort en sentiments et en réflexions, d'où le titre d'ailleurs. La décision de notre cher petit capitaine de la 10ème division aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, quelle sera-t-elle ? Comment va réagir Ichigo ? Toutes les réponses au chapitre suivant !

Merci à tous de votre lecture !

PS: Sachez que vous aurez un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ! Vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre ! Bye !


End file.
